Days of the Dog
by Slytherin Studios
Summary: What happens when a friend of Abby's gets called over to NCIS HQ? A certain dog gets adopted into her loving family. Set during Season 5 Episode 13 Dog Tags of NCIS.
1. Memories of the Past

**Gender**: Female.

**Name**: Alice Marie Avery.

**As Played By**: Jarah Mariano.

**Nickname(s)**: None.

**Birthday**: December 24, 1986.

**Age**: 24.

**Height/Weight**: 5' 11", 130 lbs.

**Occupation**: part time Vet Tech, graphic novelist.

**Personality**: Happy go lucky, sweet, very smart, funny.

**Wears**: Anything.

**Family**: Lt. James 'Bulldozer' Avery (Grandfather, WWII vet), Alice Avery (Grandmother- deceased), Lt. Colonel Randall 'Wrecking ball' Avery (Father), Maria Avery (Mother), Jazmine Avery (Sister-in-law), Brent Avery (Brother), Jamie Avery (Niece, 4 yrs old), Amber Avery (Younger sister), Sophia Avery (Aunt), Cassandra Gibson (daughter, 5 yrs old), Master Sergeant Cameron Gibson (Fiancé).

**Friends**: Corrine Kim, Abby Scuito, Sam Hanna, Caitlin Todd (deceased), SFC Shane Sanderson, 1st Lieutenant Jackson Shughart, 2nd Lieutenant Chance Gordon.

**Tattoo(s)**: A black and white turtle on right foot with 4 pink flowers.

**Piercing(s)**: Belly button, 5x right ear, bar in right cartilage, 3x left ear.

**Car**: 2007 Black Lincoln Navigator, silver rims, dark grey interior, 2002 Harley Dyna super glide all black (Fiancé's bike).

**Pets**: none yet.

**Favorite Quote**: To Amber: "Any man can be a father. It takes someone special to be a dad." "I'm the type of girl, who will bust out laughing in dead silence because of something that happened yesterday."

**Other**: Is half Korean/Chinese/Hawaiian. Aunt owns a vet clinic where she works part time.

* * *

><p><em>Thoughts<br>Flashbacks_**  
>Languages<strong>_**  
>Songs<strong>_  
>YELLING<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS/NCIS: Los Angeles or any of its characters, they belong to Donald P. Bellisario, I do however own Alice, her family, and her friends.

AN: There will be some parts of Dog Tags that will be in this chapter but most of it comes from my mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Beta<strong>: Bad Company.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: Day 1, Memories of the Past<br>**

* * *

><p>~Alice's POV~<p>

It is a busy morning in the Avery household as my daughter, my mother, my sister Amber, my Sister-in-law Jazmine and my niece Jamie and I bake cookies and cupcakes.

Grandpa, Dad, Cameron and my brother Brent wisely went out into the garage away from us crazy girls.

"How's Cameron?" Mom asks as she gets some cookies off a tray with a spatula.

"He's doing good, he's been doing some training recently." I tell her, sprinkling some sprinkles on some cupcakes.

"Good for him, I like him unlike that jerk." Mom says putting more cookie dough on the tray.

"Me too, I didn't like him." Amber says agreeing with mom as she helps her nieces with decorating some cupcakes.

Jazmine looked confused at first but then remembers when I told them about being pregnant with Jacob's baby.

_~Flashback, 5 Years Earlier~_

"_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." Alice repeats like a mantra while walking back and fourth in front of her parent's bathroom for the last 3 minutes._

_Maria, Jazmine and Alice's younger sister Amber are sitting on the bed, wondering what's wrong._

"_Honey what's wrong?" Maria asks her oldest daughter as she continues to pace back and fourth, rubbing her hands over her face._

"_I think I'm pregnant." Alice mumbles and Maria blinks saying, "What was that?"_

_Alice takes a deep breathe and says, "I think I'm pregnant."_

_Maria, Jazmine and Amber blink owlishly not quite processing what Alice just said._

"_Pregnant? How?" Maria manages to finally say._

_Jazmine, Amber and Alice look at her like she's lost her mind as Alice says bluntly, "We had sex, how else does one have a child?"_

"_Okay, I'm sorry, sweetheart." Maria tells her daughter who peeks into the bathroom for the 50th time._

_Alice sighs in exasperation saying, "I'm sorry mom, it's just that a baby right now will only complicate things."_

_Jazmine and Amber are quiet as Maria asks why._

"_Jacob and I are having problems." Alice says stopping in front of the bathroom._

_All three of their eyebrows raise in unison with a face that says 'like what?'_

_Alice looks like she doesn't want to explain but goes for it saying, "Jacob's been cheating on me with Destiny."_

_Maria's, Jazmine's and Amber's jaws drop in shock._

"_Your friend Destiny?" Maria asks, making sure._

"_Yeah. Destiny." Alice says with anger in her voice as a beep comes from the bathroom. Disappearing into the bathroom Alice looks at the stick._

_The stick was positive._

_Coming out of the bathroom Alice walks to the bed and falls on it face first and mumbles out something._

_Maria leans down near her daughter's head and asks, "Repeat that sweetheart."_

_Alice rolls over onto her back and throws her arms over her face and says, "It's positive."_

"_Oh, baby." Maria says to her daughter as Amber looks thoughtful about something and Jazmine looks a little unsure how to act._

_~End Flashback~_

"Mommy can Jamie and I play outside?" My daughter Cassandra asks in a hopeful voice as both she and Jamie are using the 'puppy-dog' pout.

"That look doesn't work on me sweetheart but yes you can go outside as long as Jamie gets permission from her mother." I say looking at her.

Jamie look at her mother and Jazmine nods and says, "Sure but be careful."

Cassandra and Jamie both run outside to play as my mother turns towards me and says, "She got her looks and personality from you."

"Thank god for that," I tell them, glad that she doesn't really resemble her father at all.

Jazmine then grins and says, "Remember when you told Jacob that you knew he was cheating and when Cameron came out of nowhere?"

Amber, Mom and I grin at the look on Jacob's face when he meet Cameron and when we told him we knew he was cheating.

_~Flashback~_

_Alice, Amber and Maria sit in a restaurant eating lunch when they spot Jacob and Destiny walking in arm and arm, not noticing the three._

_Maria looks at her daughter Alice but she isn't paying attention as she's looking at the two with a pissed off expression on her face. Taking a deep breath, Alice calms herself down while eating some sandwiches at the cafe, Destiny gets up and heads towards the bathroom._

_Alice then gets up when she notices that Cameron's Tahoe pulls into the parking lot with his friends. Heading out the door Alice runs into Destiny, who was coming back from the bathroom run into each other._

_Destiny has an 'oh shit' look on her face when she realizes who she ran into, Alice just smiles and says, "Hello Destiny how are you today?"_

_Destiny swallows and says, "I'm fine Alice, and you?"_

_Alice smiles sweetly, a little too sweetly as she says, "I will be fine once I break up with JACOB, you uh wouldn't happen to know WHERE he is, would you?"_

_Destiny then knows that Alice knows that Jacob's cheating on her._

_Destiny goes to lie that she doesn't but Alice cuts her off saying, "Don't lie, I saw the both of you."_

_Destiny doesn't say anything and then Jacob himself comes up from behind Alice and says, "What's taking so long baby?"_

_Alice turns towards Jacob, who pales and starts sweating in panic as the people in the cafe were watching on._

"_Well hello Jacob, fancy meeting you here! And with Destiny too!" Alice says sarcastically before continuing, "And to think you said you were busy taking care of your sick MOTHER!"_

_The patron's go 'oh' as Jacob stutter's out an excuse, "I was taking care of her!"_

_Alice stands there with her hands on her hips and an 'I don't believe you' look on her face as she stares at him with a raised eyebrow._

_Destiny tries to say something but gets cut off when Alice turns to her and spits out, "And you! You said you were baby sitting your sister!"_

_Destiny wisely shuts her mouth as Jacob says, "If you have been giving it up and stopped being such a controlling bitch I wouldn't be doing this!"_

_Maria and Amber by now had come up behind and stood behind Alice as she says, "I'm controlling? I free up my schedule for you and then you say you're 'busy', busy doing what? Destiny?"_

"_That's not it, it's the other way around!" Jacob yells back._

_In the background you can hear bets being taken place on what will happen next._

"_Right, it's all my fault! But let's not forget the drugs I found in my house after the cops came! You know what I'm not putting up with your shit anymore! It's over! I want your shit out of my house!"_

_Jacob's face turns red in embarrassment and anger and raises his hand to smack Alice but a tanned handgrips Jacob's wrist in a hard grip._

"_What the hell took you so long Cameron?" Alice asks, coming to stand beside him._

"_Couldn't find a parking spot." Cameron says in a semi-deep voice as he stares Jacob down._

_Cameron gets in Jacob's face, so close that their noses are almost touching as he says coldly, "Come near Alice again and I'll break you."_

_All Jacob could do is nod pathetically while the women in the restraint go 'aw' at the knight in army fatigues._

_~End Flashback~_

Mom, Amber, Jazmine and I laugh hysterically as we remember the look on his face. As if knowing that we're speaking about him, Cameron pokes his head through the garage door and raises an eyebrow.

We all giggle when we see his face and Cameron comes all the way out of the garage and stops behind me and then he raps his arms around my waist and says, "My ears were ringing, were you talking about me?"

"Sort of, we were remembering the day you and Jacob met." I tell him, leaning into him as he steals some cookie dough.

Cameron just Hn's as Cassandra and Jamie come running in. Cassandra upon seeing Cameron jumps on his leg and chatting excitedly about something they found in the backyard.

"Let's go see what it is." Cameron says as he goes to follow the two girls to the backyard but not before kissing my cheek.

I shake my head in exasperation as us girls continue to bake.

Later that evening after my family had left and giving Cassandra a bath and then putting her in her bed, I lay in bed reading a book called Dark Prince by Christine Feehan and talk to Cameron who's in the bathroom.

"Did you boys have fun in the garage today?" I ask looking up from the book as Cameron walks out of the bathroom, turning off the light to the bathroom as he exits.

Cameron is only wearing boxers as he walks out of the bathroom, giving me a nice view of his Abs, shoulders and Biceps as he goes to the edge of the bed and crawls to his pillow before trying to suffocate himself and mumbles his answer to my question.

Putting the book aside I lean down and say, "I can't hear you honey."

Cameron rolls over onto his back grabbing me, smashing me to his chest as he says, "Yea."

I chuckle as he reaches around pressing me into the bed and turns off the light as we have a little fun, trying to be quiet as Cassandra was in the next room.

* * *

><p>Playlist for Chapter:<br>SheDaisy- Come Home Soon  
>Haley Westenra- Dark Waltz<br>Shinhwa- Perfect Man


	2. To AbbyLand We Go

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or it's characters, though I do own Alice Avery and her family, some of her friends, her fiance and his unit.

An: Languages used are Korean and Chinese.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2: Day 2, To Abby-Land We Go<br>**

* * *

><p>~The Next Afternoon, Alice's POV~<p>

Setting down tuna fish sandwiches I call out to Cassandra, "Cassandra lunch!"

Sounds of little feet running towards the kitchen brings a smile towards my face as Cassandra plops down on a chair saying, "Thank you mommy!"

As Cassandra happily eats her sandwich the phone rings. Walking over to the phone I pick it up saying, "Avery Residence how may I help you?"

A very familiar voice comes over the phone saying, "Hey Alice it's Abby we have a German Shepard with a gun shot wound at my lab, can you come and check him out?"

"Sure, but I have to make two stops on the way there." I tell her and I can practically see her bouncing with excitement.

"Sweet! It's been forever since we last saw each other!" Abby says happily.

I roll my eyes and say, "We saw each other two days ago."

"I know but it's still been too long." Abby says as if speaking to a child.

"Yeah, yeah." I say as I pick up Cassandra's plate and glass and putting them into the sink.

"Yeobo, da chaeng-gyeo gago, ulineun halmeoniui jib-eganeun geojyo. (**Sweetheart, go pack your stuff, we're going to grandma's house**)" I tell my daughter as Abby continues to talk.

Cassandra's eyes light up in excitement as she rushes to do what she's told when a male voice comes over the phone but sounding far away, "Abby."

"Seems I have to go but I'll see you in an hour right?" Abby asks.

"Yes." I tell her as I hear the male voice from before calls Abby's name but this time it was closer than before.

"I'll let you get back to work." I tell her as I walk towards the hallway closer where a vet kit I had put earlier was.

"Abby!" This time the voice sounded impatient as Abby says something to calm the man down.

"Alice I got to go now, bye!" Abby says happily before hanging up.

I chuckle as I walk to the living room with the phone and vet kit in hand. As I hang up the phone Cassandra hops into the living room like a bunny with her stuff and shoes in hand. Finishing up making sure I had everything that I would need in the bag I turn to my daughter who was putting on her shoes.

"Wanlyo agi? (**Finished baby?**)" I ask her as she finishes tying her shoes, Cassandra nods and shows me her tied shoes.

"Okay let's go to grandma's house." I say as I shoulder the kit over and pick up Cassandra's backpack and start to walk towards the front door with her following.

Pausing briefly to write a note for Cameron and grab my purse and car keys before walking out the door, locking it behind me.

Unlocking my Lincoln navigator, Cassandra helps herself into her car seat as I put her stuff on the seat beside her. Closing her door I climb into the drivers seat, putting my purse on the passenger seat before closing my door, buckling in and starting the SUV, backing out of the driveway, I head towards my mother's house.

~30 Minutes Later~

Pulling into my mother's driveway, I park next to her red Honda accord. Unbuckling myself, I grab my purse and get out, shutting the door behind me.

My mother comes out of the house as I get Cassandra out of her car seat and her stuff out of the backseat.

"Hello my girls." My mother says as Cassandra runs up to her and gives her a big hug.

"Hi **halmeoni**! (grandma!)" Cassandra greets happily, still hugging her grandmother's leg.

"Hello mom, can you watch Cassandra for the day?" I ask and my mother nods and says, "Of course I can sweetheart."

"Thanks mom, I'll be back later." I say as I hand over Cassandra's bag.

"No problem." Mom says as she and Cassandra go into the house as I get into my SUV and drive to Aunt Maria's vet clinic.

~An hour later, NCIS Headquarters~

Pulling in towards a booth that has a barrier that raises at the push of a button, stopping at the barrier a man in camo comes out and says, "Name, ID and purpose for your visit."

Handing the man my ID I say, "Alice Avery, and i'm here to see Abby Scuito about a shot dog."

The man looks at me and then at my ID. He then looks at his clipboard and hands my ID back saying, "Come on in Ma'am, head towards the front desk for your visitor's badge."

I nod and throw my ID in my purse as the man presses a button that lift's the barrier. I drive in and find a parking spot that was near the front and park, turn off my car and exit walking towards the trunk where I'd put the vet kit.

Closing the trunk and hitting the alarm button, I make my way towards the entrance. Walking through I see the front desk and walk up to it.

The uniformed man behind the desk looks up and says, "Hello, how may I help you?"

"I need a visitors pass to see Abby Scuito please." I tell him as I lean against the counter.

The man nods and writes something down and then hands me a visitor's pass and says, "All you need to do now is write down your name."

I nod and write down my name and stick it to my chest and the man writes something down again as he points to a metal detector saying, "To use the elevator you'll have to go through a metal detector."

I nod and walk in that direction. Stepping up to the metal detector, I place my kit and any metal items in the basket and walk through, the metal detector beeps and I pull up my shirt to show my belly button and my ears when the guard asks me if I had any metal on me. I also told him that I had some needles in my kit for a dog. After a minute I am given the all clear to enter and I go to the elevator with my kit.

The elevator dings after a moment and I step in as the elevator dings closed. It doesn't take long for me to reach my destination, the elevators dings open and I walk out.

~Abby's POV~

Hanging up the phone after talking to one of my best friends Alice and I turn to Gibbs who was standing there.

"Gibbs! That was not nice!" I say scolding him like a child.

Gibbs shrugs and asks, "Are you done with the dog?"

I shake my head as I turn back to my computers saying, "I've collected the evidence from the dog, now all we have to do is wait for my babies to say something."

Gibbs just quietly hm's and walks away as I continue talking, "Oh and by the way..."

Turning around to look at Gibbs only to find out he disappeared again.

_How does Gibbs do that? Oh! He's like a ghost! Oh my god a ghost is haunting the building!_

~An Hour Later~

Looking at the Injured German Shepard renamed Jethro sadly as I think to myself, _Poor Jethro, I have to find a way to prove he's innocent, Maybe Alice can help._

After making sure Jethro is comfortable I decide to see if Alice has arrived yet. Taking the elevator up, it doesn't take long for me to reach the floor where Gibbs and the other's are.

Upon exiting the elevator I see McGee, Tony and Ziva working on the 'supposed' dog mauling attack. I look around for Gibbs since he's not at his desk. All of a sudden a hand on my shoulder makes me whip around with a gasp, my heart almost bursting out of my chest to see Gibbs standing there with a small smile on his face.

"Gibbs! That is not funny." I say to him as I get my beating heart under control.

"What are you doing up here?" Gibbs asks with his arms folded over his chest.

"Ah, I tried to tell you before that I'm waiting for my friend to check out Jethro." I tell him with a smile on my face as I look around the room once again.

A ding signals that the elevator is about to open, a second later the doors open and out steps my friend.

"Alice!" I yell excitedly as I rush towards her and then give her a huge hug as Alice chuckles and say, "Hello Abby, nice to see you too."

"How are Cassandra and your family?" I ask with a smile on my face as I let her go.

"They're fine, though Jacob's trying to see Cassandra." Alice says, her eyebrow twitching.

"Want me to burn him from the inside out?" I ask her as she laughs and says, "Thanks Abby, but no thanks, anyway you wanted to see me about a dog?"

"Oh yes! Let's go!" I say as I grab Alice's hand and drag her towards the elevator that leads to my lab leaving the team curious as to who she is.

~3rd Person's POV~

"Who was that gorgeous woman?" Tony DiNozzo asks, watching the dark skinned woman's ass as their forensic scientist drags the woman away.

The Israeli woman sitting in the desk across of Tony rolls her eyes and says, "She has an engagement ring on her finger Ahabla **(Idiot)**."

Tony opens his mouth to give a sarcastic remark when he sees Gibbs and starts getting to work.

"McGee find out who she is, Tony, Ziva both of you are with me." Gibbs says as Tony and the Israeli scramble to follow their boss.

The only man left was a man with bandages to click on his mouse and get to work.

~Alice's POV~

_Abby has had waaay too many Caf-pow's._

In the elevator Abby talks my ear off and what I gathered was that they are investigating a drug smuggling ring at Pax River and their lead suspect was found dead from a 'supposed' dog attack which lead Abby to say that they went to serve a warrant for the man's arrest and a McGee shot a dog that was there because he, the dog, attacked him, which lead to my present situation.

_I do not want to be in McGee's shoes right now._

The elevator dings open and I follow Abby into her lab to see a beautiful red-head and a German Shepard that was lying on the ground with a bandage wrapped around behind his front legs and around his side.

"Hi Director Shepard!" Abby says to the redhead, who looks up and says, "Hello Abby, who's your friend?"

"This is my friend Alice, she's here to look at Jethro, Alice this is my boss Jenny Shepard." Abby says introducing us, smiling happily.

We both say hello and shake hands, Abby then gets our attention as she kneels by dog's side.

"Alice this is Jethro, Jethro this is my friend Alice, she's going to take care of you."

I kneel in front of Jethro and hold out my hand for him to sniff, Jethro sniffs my hand and licks my hand after a moment.

I quickly look him over and I say, "He looks fine but something feels odd."

Jenny by now has left because of something important.

Abby gets a panicked look on her face as she says in a worried tone, "What do you mean odd?"

I shrug as Jethro gets up whimpering and walking back and forth, then starts to cough out blood.

Rushing over to his side I say, "Something's wrong."

"Let's take him to Ducky." Abby says as we get him onto a gurney that was in the hallway and rush towards this Ducky person.

~McGee's POV~

Clicking on the keyboards as dizzying speeds as I dig through Abby's friend's personal life.

_She will kill me when she finds out, and I don't know what her friend will do._

A phone ringing distracts me and I pick it up saying, "Agent McGee."

Gibbs's voice comes over the phone, "What did you find McGee?"

I clear my throat as I say, "Are you sure this is a good idea? Abby will kill me and I don't know anything about her friend-"

Gibbs cuts in, "McGee!"

"Well, um, based on the security tapes, Abby's friend's name is Alice Marie Avery, age 24, born December 24, 1986, she has a job as a graphic novelist and works part time at her aunts vet clinic."

"What's a graphic novel?" Gibbs asks.

"A graphic novel is a narrative work in which the story is conveyed to the reader using sequential art in either an experimental design or in a traditional comics format." I explain to him.

Gibbs just makes an hm sound then says, "Continue."

I clear my throat and continue, "She has a daughter named Cassandra and a fiancé who's in the Marines whose name is Master Sergeant Cameron Gibson, both her grandfather and father served in the Marines."

"Who are her grandfather and father McGee?"

"Her grandfather is Lt. James 'Bulldozer' Avery he served in World War II and her father is Lt. Colonel Randall 'Wrecking ball' Avery, she has a mother, two siblings, one older brother and one younger sister."

"Anything else."

"Yes, there's a Jacob Hansen who is repeatedly calling her phone at least 3 times a day and there are some e-mails from him as well, she owns a 2007 black Lincoln Navigator and lives a mile away from the Marine Barracks."

Gibbs is silent for a moment before saying, "Good job McGee."

With that Gibbs hangs up. I sigh and hang up the phone before looking at the wounds from the dog that were on my arm.

~Alice's POV~

"I'm glad we were able to prove Jethro's innocence." Abby says happily as she hugs the dog.

I laugh and pet Jethro on the head as he licks my hands as I say; "Now all you have to do is ask your landlord."

After my statement Abby sighs sadly catching my attention as I ask, "What?"

"Gibbs asked the commander if we could keep Jethro, he said yes."

I raise see the point where she was going as I say, "And your landlord said no?"

Abby nods sadly as I use my right hand to rub her shoulder in a comforting way, all of a sudden her head shoots up and looks at me as she asks, "Can you take him?"

I blink and say, "I don't know Abs, I have a five year old kid."

Abby has a thinking look on her face as she says, "Why don't we introduce Cassandra and Jethro together?"

I look at Jethro and he looks at me with those puppy dog eyes, practically begging me to take him with me as I say, "That's a good idea Abby, let me call my mother."

~Hour and a half Later~

"Mommy!" Cassandra's voice rings out as she launches herself into my legs.

"Hello sweetheart, did you have fun at grandma's?" I ask giving her a hug.

Cassandra nods happily, as Jethro, the dog, gets up from his spot in Abby's office and walks up to us, nudging Cassandra's hand.

"Doggy!" Cassandra says happily as I say, "Cassandra this is Jethro, Jethro this is Cassandra."

Jethro looks at Cassandra for a moment before lifting his paw and puts it in Cassandra's hand as if he wanted to shake hands.

"You like him sweetheart." I ask as the both of us pet him, Jethro's tail is wagging like crazy.

After a couple of minutes Cassandra asks the million dollar question, "Can we keep him?"

I pause for a moment before I say, "I don't know sweetheart, and we have to see if he can get along well with Cameron."

Cassandra looks a little sad but gets a smile on her face again when Jethro licks her face.

Standing there with Abby, we watch Cassandra and Jethro play together before we eventually have to leave.

~Later That Evening, When Cameron and Alice are in Bed~

As we lay in bed I stare at Cameron as he reads a gun manual. As if feeling my stare he looks at me and says, "What?"

I sigh and turn over on my side facing him as I say, "Cassandra wants a dog."

Cameron closes the manual and lies on his side facing me as he says, "A dog?"

I nod and say, "Yep, There was a case over at NCIS that involved a Pax River dog and it was proven that the dog didn't kill anyone and the commanding officer said they could keep the dog, but my friend's landlord said no, and..."

"And you want the dog for Cassandra." Cameron finishes my sentence for me as I look at him sheepishly.

Cameron is silent for a moment and then says, "Okay, but he bites her he's gone."

I beam in happiness and I kiss him then say, "Have I told you how much I love you today?"

"No."

"**Wǒ ài nǐ** (I love you)." I say then kiss him again.

~The Next Morning, 2:45 p.m.~

"You can take him?" Abby squeals happily and I can picture her jumping up and down from over the phone.

"Yes, we can, I'm picking him up soon." I tell her as I look around for my keys and my purse.

"I'm glad he's found a good home, I know you'll take good care of him."

I roll my eyes as I say, "It's not like it's the last you'll ever see him, you can always spend the night when you want to see him."

Abby then says, "I know."

Finding my keys and my purse and say to Abby, "I need to go to the pet store, will I be seeing you and the team later?"

"Maybe, but only if we don't have a case to solve." Abby says after a moment.

"Okay, bye."

"Bye-bye."

Abby and I hang up and I exit the house, locking it behind me and getting into my SUV. Starting the car, I put on my seatbelt before backing out of the driveway and drive to the nearest PetCo.

~30 Minutes Later~

Pulling into the PetCo's parking lot I find a spot relatively close to the front and I pull into the spot and park the SUV before getting out and making sure the SUV beeped making me know that the car alarm is activated.

Walking into the store I grab a cart and start looking through the Isles of pet stuff. Since I know what I need it was a quick trip. First I got a dog bed, then some dog food, food and water bowls, some dog toys, dog grooming equipment, dog treats, a red collar and leash, stopping by the dog tag machine I make a pair of dog tags with Jethro's name, my address and phone number before heading towards the check out.

After paying for the items an employee helps me take the items to the car. A minute later the stuff is put into the back and the employee goes back to work. Getting in the SUV I start the car and drive back to my house and park in the driveway.

After putting the pet stuff on the table, I set the dog bed in the living room and then leave the house again and then head towards Aunt Sophia's vet clinic to pick up Jethro. Parking in the parking lot I see that Aunt Sophia is there. Getting out of my SUV I walk in through the front to see my aunt in the front.

Aunt Sophia notices that I'm there and comes around the reception area and gives me a big hug and says, "Hello sweetheart, how are you, Cassandra and Cameron?"

"I'm fine Aunt Sophia, so is Cassandra and Cameron, those two are like two peas in a pod." I tell her with a smile as we head towards the reception desk.

"That's good. Now what are you doing here? Are you hear for that German Shepard with the gunshot wound." Aunt Sophia asks.

I smile and say, "Yep, I'm taking him home with me, the guys at the NCIS got the adoption papers through really quickly."

"Really? The girls here will miss him, he's a real sweetheart." Sophia says as we walk towards the back where the kennels were.

Upon coming to Jethro's cage, we find him lying on some blankets, seeing me Jethro comes up towards the gate. Sophia enters the cage and attaches the leash I brought with me and walks Jethro out and hands me the leash.

We then walk out of the side door that was in the back and walk towards the SUV. Getting Jethro in, Aunt Sophia turns to me and asks, "Are we having the family dinner at your house?"

I nod saying, "Yep and the NCIS team will be there too, to celebrate Jethro's welcoming into our family."

"That's sweet, I'll be there." Aunt Sophia says as she hugs me then goes back to work.

I then climb into the driver's seat and pet Jethro's head when he sticks his head between the seats.

I smile then start the car and drive off to pick up Cassandra from school. Driving to the school Jethro and I get to the school. Pulling up to the front I sit and wait to see Cassandra, Jethro's head was poking out of the back seat window.

RIIIIIING!

Upon hearing the ring, I wait and look through the crowd of children, looking for mine; it was fairly easy to spot her because as soon as she saw us she went running towards us. I get out of the car and give my daughter a hug as she happily exclaims, "Hello momma."

Pretty soon she saw Jethro's head poking out of the window and she once again exclaims, "Jethro!"

Letting go of my daughter, I get Jethro out of the back seat as the parents and kids look at our dog. Jethro licks Cassandra's face as if saying hello to her.

Cassandra's friends and their parents come over and ask if they can pet our dog. Jethro, despite being a guard dog, loves the attention from the children. Eventually the kids and their parents leave, Cassandra climbs in the SUV and gets in her car seat, after getting buckled in I get Jethro to climb in next to her and then I shut the door and get in before driving back home. Cassandra on the way home, happily told me about her day while petting Jethro.

~Later that Evening, 6: 30 p.m.~

"Yum it smells good mommy!" Cassandra says as she skips into the kitchen with Jethro following closely behind her.

"Thank you sweetheart, and no you can't have any cookies before dinner." I say when I notice Cassandra looking at the cooking jar and as she started to open her mouth, but then pouts after I finish my sentence.

I smile at Cassandra and pet her head before grabbing some plates and handing Cassandra some utensils and the both of us set the table for 20.

The doorbell rings and Jethro and Cassandra run to the door, the door opens before Cassandra can get there and in walks my grandpa, my parents, Aunt Sophia, and my brother's family.

Not long after my family arrives, Cameron and some of his unit came by as well; two minutes after they arrived the NCIS team arrived.

My grandfather, my father, Cameron, Shane, Jackson, Chance and Gibbs started talking about guns and knives at one part of the table. My mom, Aunt Sophia, Jazmine and Ziva were in the kitchen.

Abby was entertaining my niece Jamie and my daughter Cassandra as they played in the backyard with Jethro, the dog, not the person.

I set the table with the help of my brother and sister, soon the ladies in the kitchen come out with plates and pots of food and place them on the table.

Mom then yells out, "Dinner's ready!"

Cassandra and Jamie run into the house but I direct them to the sink to wash their hands before coming to join us. We all then sit at the table and Ducky makes a toast, "Thank you Jesus for this meal and for giving Jethro a home, you know this reminds me..."

Ducky gets cut off when the people who know him yell, "Ducky!"

"Sorry." Ducky says sheepishly as we all chuckle.

Mom then says, "Let eat."

With that every one digs into their food while making small talk, of course Jamie and Cassandra give some food scraps to Jethro but stop when Cameron and I catch them.

The rest of the night was filled with embarrassing stories and laughter.

~Two Days Later, NCIS HQ~

"Gibbs! Gibbs! We got an invitation!" Abby says exclaiming happily as she runs up to Gibbs's desk and said man looks up.

"To what?" Tony DiNozzo asks walking up behind Abby to look at the invitation.

"To Alice and Cameron's wedding of course!" Abby says looking at Tony like he's lost his mind.

"Ah! When is the wedding?" Tony asks Abby.

Abby beams and says, "Nine months from now on June 15th."

"Alright we'll go." Gibbs says as he gets up and continues, "We got a case, dead marine in an gas station a mile away."

With the McGee, Ziva and Tony scramble to get their back pack and rush after their boss as Abby stands there for a moment before going back to her lab, invitation in hand.

As the elevator closes the last thought that went through her head was, _this wedding will be awesome! I know it!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Playlist for Chapter:<br>Orianthi- According to you  
>Skillet- Monster<br>Avenged Sevenfold- Unholy Confessions._  
><em>


	3. A Dog's Heaven

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or it's characters, I do however own Alice, her family, and friends.

Beta: Not beta-ed.

An: Lyrics are in _**Bold Italics**_. Thoughts are in _Italics_.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3: Day 3, A Dog's Heaven<strong>

* * *

><p>~Seven Months Later, Two Months before the Wedding, 11: 45 a.m., Alice's POV~<p>

"You got a lot done since you announced that you and Cameron are engaged." Mom says as she sits at our dinning room table, looking through the list's that were on there.

"Yep, all I need are some very special lingerie, my dress, shoes, jewelry, find a hair and makeup artist, find a cake, meet with a photographer, find some music for the wedding, find a videographer, talk with all the vendors, find a limo, make a list of the day-of events, send out the invitations and enjoy a bachelorette party which Corrine won't tell me what it is, find a priest for our wedding, plan our honeymoon which Cameron won't tell me where we are going." I say, pretty much in one breathe.

Mom goes to say something but I continue after taking a breath, "For what we have done is a guest list, my wedding party, a wedding planner- who I have to meet with in two days, reserved dates and venues, a florist, a caterer, book hotels for the out of town guests, got some invitations, found some brides maids dresses, rehearsals- which we are doing until the week of the wedding, finalized the menu and flowers arrangements, got some wedding favors."

Turning to mom I ask, "Are you and dad giving toasts at the reception?"

Mom nods and says, "Yes."

"Okay, continuing, we have our wedding rings, and my engagement ring." I say finally deciding to sit down at the table amongst all the clutter.

"Okay, let's go shopping for the dress, shoes and jewelry." Mom says as she grabs her purse and drags me with her, and I manage to grab my purse on the way out.

~Two Hours Later~

_Ugh! I hate dress shopping._

Plopping down on a chair in the wedding dress store, a little tired from not having found a dress yet. Just seconds after I had sat down in a chair mom and the assistant come towards me with a dress.

The look on moms face was a 'It's the one' as she says, "I finally found THE dress, now go get changed."

I humor my mother as I get up, take the dress and go behind the changing sheet and change into the dress.

Coming out of the changing area my mom gasps as she sees me in the dress. Stepping onto the raised platform in the room I look in the mirror and look at the dress and myself. As twirl around I can feel that this is THE dress as I say, "This is the dress, I'll take it."

The dress was white, with a slight train; there were floral patterns along the bottom, the waist and around the tops of the bodice. The top of the dress was a bodice; the dress also had an empire waistline and an A-line skirt.

The assistant looks happy as she says, "It comes with it's own veil."

Mom nods and asks, "Do you have shoes here?"

The assistant nods and says she'll get the book of shoes. She then leaves for a moment before coming back with the veil and a binder that has pictures of different types of shoes.

Mom takes the binder and looks through it before she starts looking at the dress then at the shoes before showing me the picture of the shoes.

The shoes were white with a 2-inch heel with an open toe, the inside of the shoe is silver and the shoe had some diamonds on the arch above the toes.

"These are perfect, we'll take them too." I tell the assistant.

The assistant take the binder back and takes out a form that was in the binder's pocket and writes something down and then hands the form to my mother as she says, "This is the form so we can order the shoes for you, all you have to do is write some information down and then bring it up to the cashier and she'll ring up the dress, veil and the shoes."

"All right thanks you." Mom says as I walk back into the changing area to change back into the clothes I was wearing earlier and then I put the dress back in its plastic protection. I then grab my purse, the dress and the veil before walking back out to my mother.

"I wrote down your shoe size for you." Mom says as she grabs her purse and we follow the assistant to the cashier with the wedding dress, the veil and the shoe form.

After paying for the dress, veil and shoes the assistant says as we go to leave, "The shoes will arrive in a week, we'll call you when they arrive."

"Thank you."

The assistant smiles and says to us as we leave, "Have a good day."

I smile and say, "You too."

As we start driving I turn to my mother and say, "Let's go to the mall to Victoria Secret, and Fredrick's for the uh 'special lingerie' and the jewelry stores to find some wedding jewelry."

Mom nods and then we head towards the mall. After we park we see Amber and her friends leaving said mall and walking in our direction. Mom and I then get out of the car and then Amber spots us and waves.

"Hey mom, Alice." Amber says when she and her friends get closer.

We both say hello and then Amber introduces us to her friends, "Mom, Alice this is Crystal, Alisha, Tabitha and Christina, this is my mom and my older sister Alice."

Christina and I look at each other for a moment before I turn towards my sister and ask, "I'm going wedding shopping. Would you like to come?"

Amber's friends tell her it's fine and that they'll see her later at the sleepover. Christina glares at me as they walk away and I ignore her as mom, Amber and I walk into the mall and head towards Fredrick's Lingerie store.

~Mall Parking Lot~

As we're shopping Tabitha asks Christina why she was glaring at Amber's sister. Christina then says, "She's the mother of my niece and the ex of my brother and won't let my brother have visitation with his child."

"But didn't you brother recently get arrested for drug possession?" Crystal asks as they get into Tabitha's four-door black Honda.

Christina doesn't say anything except get into the backseat. Crystal, Alisha and Tabitha share a look before getting into the car and leaving.

~Fredrick's Lingerie Store, Alice's POV~

Mom was on one side of the store and Amber and I were on one side of the store looking through some really racy black lingerie.

As Amber and I poke through the lingerie on the racks I find one that I know will make Cameron's heart stop.

_I hope his heart doesn't stop, won't be much fun that way._

"Is that the one you're getting?" Amber's voice cuts me out of my thoughts.

"Maybe, if I don't find anything else to wear." I tell her as we spend the next hour in Fredrick's before I actually by the black lingerie that I had in my hands.

We then walk out of the store with mom leading the way to the jewelry store. As we walk into the store an assistant comes up to us and asks if we need help. I then yell him we're looking for wedding jewelry. The man then leads us to a section of the store that held the wedding jewelry and then he starts showing us various beautiful jewelry.

As mom is talking to the assistant I notice a beautiful white gold necklace with diamond leaves and flowers, along with a pair of earrings.

"I like this one." I say and mom and the assistant walk over and we start talking about the necklace and I eventually get talked into buying it and then we stop at the food court and have some food, talking about random things before coming to Christina.

"How's your relationship with her since Jacob and I broke up." I ask her eating a piece of my Korean BBQ.

Amber shrugs and says, "It's okay, though once in a while we get into an argument over it."

Mom and I look at her with a look that says 'explain'.

"Once in a while Christina talks about how well her brothers doing and how he wants to be able to see his kid and his bitch of an ex won't answer his calls or e-mails and if they can't get some sort of agreement he's going to take her to court, and I told her that the reason my sister doesn't want him around is because of his drug problem and his shady friends that come around once in a while and she doesn't want her child in that kind of environment, but before we can get into a bigger fight Tabitha breaks us up and we don't talk to each other for a couple of days." Amber says looking a little sadly into her rice bowl.

"It'll be okay, I'll deal with Jacob when my wedding is over. I don't have the time or money to deal with his childishness." I tell Amber as we continue to talk about wedding stuff.

On the way to Tabitha's house to drop off Amber I suddenly remember something.

"I can't believe I forgot." I say to myself.

"Forgot what?" Mom asks as we pull into Tabitha's drive way.

"I completely forgot that Corrine does hair and make up." I say then tell Amber we'll see her tomorrow.

Amber nods then goes into the house as Tabitha opened the door when she saw us through the window.

Mom and I then drive home and I tell her that she should have the dress with her as Cameron or Cassandra might find it too soon. Mom agrees and she drops me off as home.

As I sit at the table, I check off the lingerie, dress, shoes and jewelry from my list of wedding things.

Getting up I decide to make some fish sticks, rice and carrots for dinner as Cassandra was at a sleep over with her friends, and Cameron was training with his friends so it was only me tonight.

As I start making dinner, I make a mental checklist of what I still need to do.

_I need to call Corrine to see if she can do the hair and make up at my wedding._

_I need to look up a cake shop that specializes in wedding cakes; I also need to meet the caterer again to sample some dishes for the wedding._

_I also need to also meet a photographer, wait, now that I think about it isn't Jackson's girlfriend Coriander a photographer, I'll have to ask Cameron about that when he gets home._

_I still have to finish looking through the music list with Cameron tonight._

_Where would I find a videographer, Hm, maybe I should ask Shane's girlfriend is she could video tape the wedding._

_I should also talk to the vendors sometime soon to make sure their available._

_The next thing I need to do is call the local limo service to see if I could rent a limo or we can use a Humvee instead, I'll have to talk to Cameron about that._

_We also need to send out the invitations; I can give the ones that go to some of the military personnel to Cameron._

_I'll re-check the guest list to make sure everyone is there. I also need to see the caterer and florist tomorrow._

_I should also make a list of the wedding events, the only two things I don't have anything to do with is my bachelorette party and the honeymoon, I swear if I didn't love either of them I'd have their hides._

After the fish sticks and rice are made, I make room on the table and alternate between taking a bite of food and looking through the various papers. Pretty soon I fall asleep on the table, in a deep sleep that I don't notice Cameron coming in and picking me up and taking me up stairs and putting me on the bed before changing the both of us and then getting into bed next to me, pulling the covers over us and pulling me closer before falling asleep himself.

~The Next Day, Saturday, 12:30 a.m., Alice's POV~

The smell of pancakes, sausage and coffee aroused me from my slumber as I get up stretching and moaning from waking up.

Blinking sleepily, I look up to see Cameron standing in the doorway with a tray that had a plate of 4 pancakes, 4 links of sausage and a cup of coffee.

I smile sleepily and say, "Morning."

Cameron chuckles as he puts the tray over my lap and says, "More like afternoon sweetheart."

I chuckle sheepishly as Cameron sits by my feet as I say, "Guess shopping yesterday wore me out more than I thought it did."

Cameron's eyebrow rises as he asks, "What did you get?"

Taking a bite of the pancake, I smirk slightly and say in a sing-song voice, "You'll see~"

Cameron's eyebrow twitches as he says, "Cheeky woman."

"But you love me anyway." I wink at him, taking another bite of pancake.

"Cameron?" I say to him as he sits there at the edge of the bed.

"Yeah?"

"How well do you know Jackson's and Shane's girlfriends?" I ask him then take a sip of my coffee.

"Why?" Cameron asks as he lies back on the bed.

"I just wanted to know their jobs."

"Oh, well, Coriander, Jackson's girlfriend, her job is a photographer and she's done a couple of weddings too. Shane's girlfriend Amaya does wicked stuff with a video camera, I think she tapped her brother's wedding a couple of years ago, I think I have the CD somewhere in the attic, I just have to find it. Why do you want to know?" Cameron asks, looking in my direction.

"Well I haven't found a photographer or a videographer yet."

"And so you wanted to know if they could do it?"

"Yes, can they?" I ask, hopeful.

"I believe they can, I have to ask them, I could call them for you now if you want." Cameron says as he leans on his elbows.

My face basically said it all as he gets up and kisses me on the cheek before leaving the room to find his cell phone.

I quickly finish my breakfast/lunch before getting up and into the shower.

Quickly going through my routine, I exit the shower to see Cameron walking back and forth on the phone with someone and then he hangs up and says to me when he spots me, "Coriander says she will, and that she'll call you later for more details. I just have to call Amaya."

"Okay, dear have fun with that." I tell him as I change into some clothes, and I can feel his eyes on me as I change. Not long after he hangs up as I dry my hair and says, "Amaya said she could do it."

"That knocks off two things on the list, I still need to call Corrine." I tell Cameron as he picks up the tray and plates and taking them to the kitchen.

Realizing I need my computer, I look around for my laptop, I find it fairly quickly and open it up, turn it on and sign in before opening firefox and opening my e-mails. I open up a new e-mail and write to Corrine who was in Korea at the moment asking her if she wanted to do the hair and make-up for my wedding and sent it before closing everything and turning off my laptop and closing that before putting it on the bed before leaving the room.

Finding Cameron in the kitchen washing the dishes, leaning against the door I watch him.

_I trained him so well._

"You're watching me why?" Cameron asks as he walks up to me.

"Because you're a sex god." I say bluntly causing Cameron's eyebrow to rise slightly.

Cameron kisses me lightly on the lips and asks, "Are you doing anything today?"

I think for a moment before saying, "A little bit, I have to find someone who can make our wedding cake."

"Then let's look it up" Cameron says as he disappears for a moment before coming back with his laptop and we spent the next few hours looking at various bakeries that can do wedding cakes.

"I like this one, Esmeralda's Cake Specialties." I tell Cameron as I lean against his side as he clicks on a link to the website.

"I agree, let's make an appointment." Cameron than calls the number on the website and makes an appointment for Monday.

"They have an opening on Monday for an appointment." Cameron tells me as the rest of the day going through the wedding stuff that needed his approval on.

~One Week Later, Friday, Alice's POV, 1:30 p.m.~

_Thank god Esmeralda said yes to making the wedding cake._

"Alice!" Corrine's voice jerks me out of my thoughts when I enter the restaurant, looking around I find Corrine with a beautiful Asian woman of Japanese origin, and a red-head at a table. Smiling I make my way and Corrine jumps on me, hugging me almost to death.

"Hello, I'm Alice obviously." I say when I could breath again from Corrine's hug of death.

The pretty Asian smiles and says, "I'm Amaya."

The redhead then introduces herself and says, "I'm Coriander it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

Pretty soon a waitress comes over and takes our drink orders before leaving again as we look through the menu that was there on the table. Two minutes later the waitress returns with our drinks and takes our orders before leaving again.

In the meantime as we wait for our orders I tell Coriander and Amaya what I need from them for the wedding that's coming up in two months. We then start talking about our boyfriends/fiancé's and then that gravitates to my daughter and the situation with Jacob. Amaya and Coriander's responses made them awesome in my book.

"We should skin him alive and use him as shark bait." Amaya says then takes a bite of her grilled chicken salad.

"I concur with Amaya, if you need help with the court issue I know a good lawyer, he's a family friend." Coriander says with a smile before taking a sip of her Sprite.

"Aw! You ladies are my new best friends." I tell them with a smile as we start talking again.

~Later That Night, Alice's POV, 8:30 p.m.~

~Alice's Bedroom with Corrine, Amaya, Coriander, Ziva and Abby~

"Where are we going?" I ask Corrine as she; Amaya, Coriander, Ziva and Abby are in my room getting ready for the night out for the bachelorette party.

"Somewhere now go get ready." Corrine says as she pushes me towards the bathroom where I quickly take a shower and then come back out in a towel with my hair somewhat dry.

Ziva, Abby, Coriander, Amaya and Corrine where already ready and were set on 'helping' me with my outfit.

As Corrine dealt with my hair I quickly rubbed lotion over my skin and slipped on a black lace thong before putting the towel back on. As my hair was in it's curlers Corrine got started on my make-up, and I sensed she was on a mission so I let her do what ever she wanted. When she was done my lips were done in a pink lip-gloss, with some blush on my cheeks and Smokey eye makeup making my chocolate brown eyes stand out.

Stepping out of the bathroom I see a red and black wrap dress. Amaya and Coriander were going through my shoes and Ziva and Abby were going through my jewelry box.

"Put this on." Corrine demands obviously in leader mode, and wanting to live a little longer, I take off the towel and put on the dress as Amaya and Coriander come out of my closet with a pair of black stilettos which added another 3 1/2 inches to my already impressive height of 5'11 which makes me tower over the others.

"I seriously hate you and Coriander." Amaya says as she looks up at me.

Blinking I ask, "Why?"

Her response was, "Cause your both tall."

We all snicker and then Ziva and Abby come over to me with some jewelry. I take the necklace and put it on, the earrings and the bracelet followed. Corrine then comes back over with a bride to be button and pins it on my dress over my heart.

Corrine then drags me back into the bathroom and takes out the curlers in my hair, making my hair tumble out in waves that ends at the bottom of my shoulder blades in layers. Making sure my make up is okay; Corrine and I exit the bathroom. I quickly go through my purse and grab my wallet, cell phone and keys before we all leave the house; I lock the door behind me and get into my SUV with the others before driving to the first bar.

Parking the SUV in a spot, I turn to the others and ask, "Who will be the DD?"

Ziva was the first one to speak up as she asks, "What is the DD?"

"Designated driver, you know for when everyone's drunk except one, preferably with a drivers license." Corrine explains to the Israeli woman.

Coriander speaks up next saying, "I'll be the DD."

"Okay, and just to let you know that if you scratch my car, I will kill you." I say with almost a complete serious face.

Coriander nods and says, "I'll try not to."

"Good enough." I say after a moment of silence and then we all get out of the SUV and to the bouncers who eye us up and down, as we get closer.

"ID's ladies." The bouncer on the left says, we then take out our ID's, after a quick check they let us through.

B2K's Bump Bump Bump is playing when we walk through the doors of the bar, Abby takes me, Amaya, Ziva and Coriander to a table as Corrine walks up to the bar, probably to order some drinks.

_**[Omarion:]**_

_**I like your lil sexy style**_

_**I love it when you getting wil' (uh, I see you)**_

_**Girl in the club wit me**_

_**(Come over her let me talk to you for a minute, yeah**_

_**I wanna tell you something)**_

_**Girl you need to be in magazines**_

_**Wit a crown on your head cause you's a ghetto queen**_

_**Like bling bling bling (uh come on, you fine girl)**_

_**The way you shakin that sexy (oh)**_

_**Body**_

_**Shaped like an hour glass (ow)**_

_**Can we spend some time**_

_**(Yeah, lets do it ya'll)**_

_**I wanna get you to myself**_

_**You and me and nobody else**_

_**Yo do the things we do**_

_**Baby there is something that I need from you**_

_**(Uh, come on, check it out)**_

We don't have to sit down long when Corrine comes back along with a waitress that held a tray filled with different kinds of alcoholic drinks and places them at our table before walking off.

_**[chorus]**_

_**Baby turn around,**_

_**And let me see that sexy body go**_

_**Bump bump bump (yeah)**_

_**That is all I want to see,**_

_**Baby show me (come on)**_

_**Baby turn around,**_

_**And let me see that sexy body go (yeah)**_

_**Bump bump bump**_

_**The way you throwin that thing at me (uh yeah)**_

_**I can take it**_

Setting the drinks in order, I grab a tequila bottle and pour some shots for all of us except Coriander.

_**[2nd verse]**_

_**Come on**_

_**Girl why you teasin me**_

_**You gonna have to stop pleasin me (stop teasin me, I want you)**_

_**While we're on this floor**_

_**You takin it round and round**_

_**I love the way you put it down**_

_**You makin me scream for more (oh, gimme more, let s go, don't stop come on)**_

_**Put your 2way next to mine**_

_**Baby hit me anytime**_

_**Baby you and me behind close doors (oohh)**_

_**You about to be my main squeeze**_

_**Take trips, cop shiny things**_

_**Girl just come wit me**_

_**Come on lets go and do the damn thang**_

I grin and say, "Alright ladies, we are playing Truth or Dare. Here are the rules, If you choose truth you have to answer truthfully, if you choose dare you have to do the dare and if you don't do the dare you have to take a shot, is that okay with you?"

Amaya, Corrine, Ziva and Abby nod in unison before grabbing a tequila filled shot and placing the shots in front of them, I also grab a shot as well and places it in front of me.

_**[chorus]**_

_**Baby turn around,**_

_**And let me see that sexy body go**_

_**Bump bump bump**_

_**That is all I want to see,**_

_**Baby show me**_

_**Baby turn around,**_

_**And let me see that sexy body go**_

_**Bump bump bump**_

_**The way you throwin that thing at me**_

_**I can take it**_

"To choose who goes first we shall play rock paper scissors." I tell them and we all play until we decide who goes in what order. After a minute the order goes, Me, Abby, Amaya, Corrine and Ziva.

"Now that the order is decided, I'll go first. Abby, Truth or Dare?" I ask her.

"Dare." Abby says grinning.

_**[p diddy:]**_

_**(Yeah, its bad boy baby, check this out**_

_**They call me diddy)**_

_**Uh dance for nothin mami**_

_**Plans for take a mami**_

_**Get on the floor**_

_**Make it bump more**_

_**Shake it mami**_

_**Lets ride**_

_**Im your clyde**_

_**You can be my bonnie**_

_**See you type for me**_

_**Mami so right for me**_

_**Man she can move it**_

_**Love when she dance to the music**_

_**Make me wanna stand like a pool stick**_

_**Hands is the smoothest just a simple touch make me lose it**_

I grin and say, "I dare you to do the Macarena on the bar top."

Abby grins and goes to the bar and climbs up on it and starts doing the Macarena.

After the dance Abby comes back and then sits down.

_**Girl, that's enough**_

_**Stop moving**_

_**Bump that**_

_**I pump that**_

_**Girl bring it to me**_

_**Bump that**_

_**I want that**_

_**Girl sing it wit me like**_

_**Du du du du duda du du du**_

_**Du du du du duda du du du**_

Abby then turns towards Amaya and asks, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Amaya says a little worried at what's going to be asked.

Abby grins and asks, "Have you've ever given head?"

We all snicker except Ziva who look confused as Amaya just takes a shot.

We all boo as Corrine explains what giving head means to Ziva.

_**So lets do it again mami**_

_**You and a friend mami**_

_**Money aint a thing mami**_

_**What I gotta spend mami**_

_**Put up you hands for me**_

_**That's how you dance for me**_

_**Shake it like you can hunni**_

_**Take it from your man mami**_

Now that it was Amaya's turn, she turns towards Corrine and asks, "Truth or Dare?"

Corrine grins and says, "Dare."

_**Baby turn around,**_

_**And let me see that sexy body go (oooo)**_

_**Bump bump bump**_

_**That is all I want to see,**_

_**Baby show me (let me ya)**_

_**Baby turn around, (b2k)**_

_**And let me see that sexy body go (bad boy)**_

_**(They call me diddy) bump bump bump**_

_**The way you throwin that thing at me**_

_**I can take it**_

As Amaya thinks of a dare, I spot a really good-looking guy and I lean over to Amaya and whisper, "Dare her to kiss that guy over there at the pool tables."

Amaya nods and says, "I dare you to french kiss that guy over there by the pool table."

Corrine looks over at the pool tables and says, "Which pool table and which guy?"

"The one near the door and the bar and the guy i'm taking about is the one with a shaved head and butterfly tattoo on his arm." Amaya says as she points him out and he notices that he caught our attention.

Corrine smirks and gets up and makes her way to where the guy was. Abby, Amaya, Coriander and Ziva watch as she makes her way to where the guy was. Corrine talks to him for a minute and then out of nowhere and surprising us and his friends as she grabs his shirt and kisses him, giving a what seemed like a minute long kiss then breaks the kiss. She then says something to him and then makes her way over to us as his friends whoop and clap his back.

_**I see you chris**_

_**You kno I like it when your body go**_

_**Bump bump bump**_

_**Don't stop**_

_**Lets go, lets go**_

_**Baby turn around and let me see that body go**_

_**Bump bump bump**_

Corrine then comes up to our table and sits back down. I smirk and say, "You got his number didn't you?"

Corrine's grin says it all and we all congratulate her.

"Now it's your turn." I tell her as she grins evilly and then says, "Ziva! Truth or Dare?"

Ziva thinks for a moment before saying, "Truth."

Corrine smiles and says, "Do you love Tony DiNozzo?"

Ziva pauses for a moment to think it over before saying, "I believe I do, he's special to me."

We all go 'aw.'

Ziva then says, "It's my turn yes?"

We all nod and say, "Yes."

"Okay, Alice. Truth or Dare?" Ziva says as she looks at me.

_**C'mon**_

_**Lets go**_

_**C'mon**_

_**Lets go**_

_**And another one**_

_**Its pandamonium baby**_

"Truth." I say.

"How'd you meet Cameron?" Ziva asks.

The song in the bar changed to Nelly Furtado's Promiscuous as I answered Ziva's question, "I meet Cameron when I was 4 months pregnant and my sister and I were shopping and we ran into Cameron and some of his unit buddies. At the time I was barely showing but anyone with two eyes and a brain could figure it out. So Cameron and I started talking then Jacob called me again but as soon as I recognized it was him, I scoffed and let it ring. Cameron asked me what that was about and for some strange reason I told him the whole thing involving Jacob and the unborn baby. Since that day, Cameron's been my knight in camo by chasing Jacob away, and eventually we started dating when I was six months pregnant and now we're getting married."

They all go 'Aw' when I finish talking.

_**N: You expect me to just let you hit it**_

_**But will you still respect me if you git it**_

_**T: All I can do is try, gimme one chance**_

_**What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand**_

_**I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent**_

_**N: You wanna get in my world, get lost in it**_

_**Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute**_

_**Chorus-**_

_**T: Promiscuous girl**_

_**Wherever you are**_

_**Im' all alone**_

_**And it's you that I want**_

_**N: Promiscuous boy**_

_**You already know**_

_**That I'm all yours**_

_**What you waiting for?**_

_**T: Promiscuous girl**_

_**You're teasing me**_

_**You know what I want**_

_**And I got what you need**_

_**N: Promiscuous boy**_

_**Let's get to the point**_

_**Cause we're on a roll**_

_**Are you ready?**_

_**Verse-**_

_**N: Roses are red**_

_**Some diamonds are blue**_

_**Chivalry is dead,**_

_**But you're still kinda cute**_

_**T: Hey! I can't keep my mind off you**_

_**Who you with, do you mind if I come through**_

_**N: I'm out of this world come with me to my planet**_

_**Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?**_

_**T: They call me Thomas**_

_**Last name Crown**_

_**Recognize game**_

_**I'm a lay mine's down**_

_**N: I'm a big girl I can handle myself**_

_**But if I get lonely I'ma need your help**_

_**Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health**_

_**T: I want you on my team**_

_**N: So does everybody else.**_

_***shit***_

_**T: Baby we can keep it on the low**_

_**Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know**_

_**If you with it girl I know a place we can go**_

_**N: What kind of girl do you take me for?**_

_**Chorus-**_

_**T: Promiscuous girl**_

_**Wherever you are**_

_**I'm all alone**_

_**And it's you that I want**_

_**N: Promiscuous boy**_

_**You already know**_

_**That I'm all yours**_

_**What you waiting for?**_

_**T: Promiscuous girl**_

_**You're teasing me**_

_**You know what I want**_

_**And I got what you need**_

_**N: Promiscuous boy**_

_**Let's get to the point**_

_**Cause we're on a roll**_

_**Are you ready?**_

_**T: Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean**_

_**N: Don't get mad, don't be mean**_

_**T: Wait! I don't mean no harm**_

_**I can see you with my t-shirt on**_

_**N: I can see you with nothing on**_

_**feeling on me before you bring that on**_

_**T: Bring that on?**_

_**N: You know what I mean**_

_**T: Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things**_

_**N: I'm only trying to get inside your brain**_

_**To see if you can work me the way you say**_

_**T: It's okay, it's alright**_

_**I got something that you gon' like**_

_**N: Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash**_

_**Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash**_

_**Chorus-**_

_**T: Promiscuous Girl**_

_**Wherever you are**_

_**I'm all alone**_

_**And its you that I want**_

_**N: Promiscuous Boy**_

_**I'm calling your name**_

_**But you're driving me crazy**_

_**The way you're making me wait**_

_**T: Promiscuous Girl**_

_**You're teasing me**_

_**You know what I want**_

_**And I got what you need**_

_**N: Promiscuous Boy**_

_**We're one in the same**_

_**So we don't gotta play games no more**_

_**eh o ey o (carry on doing that)**_

The rest of the night is playing random drinking games, and we lost Corrine a while ago. Coriander drives us all home with me last. As we get to my house, the guys pull in behind us.

Amaya and Coriander leave with their boyfriends as Cameron and I go into the house as I giggle madly almost tripping over my stilettos making Cameron pick me up in a fireman's carry all the way up the stairs and into our bedroom.

As we undress each other for a night of fun one of our clothes hits our I-home and it starts playing Beyonce Naughty Girl.

_**I'm feelin' sexy**_

_**I wanna hear you say my name boy**_

_**If you can reach me**_

_**You can feel my burning flame**_

_**Baby the minute I feel your energy**_

_**The vibe's just taken over me**_

_**Start feelin so crazy babe**_

_**Lately, I feel the funk coming over me**_

_**I don't know what's gotten into me**_

_**The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe**_

_**Tonight I'll be your naughty girl**_

_**I'm callin all my girls**_

_**We're gonna turn this party out**_

_**I know you want my body**_

_**Tonight I'll be your naughty girl**_

_**I'm callin all my girls**_

_**I see you look me up and down**_

_**And I came to party**_

~The Next Day, Alice's POV, 1:30 p.m.~

"Thanks for helping you guys." I say as Abby and Ziva stand in my kitchen as we finish lunch.

"You're my friend Alice, I want to help." Abby says as she puts her plate and glass into the sink along with Ziva.

"Thanks, I pretty much have everything done, all I need is a place that can hold everyone." I say putting my plates and cup into the sink.

"How many people are being invited to the wedding?" Ziva asks.

"About a hundred people." I say as I grab my purse and keys and leave with Ziva and Abby following.

Shutting the front door behind me, I lock the door then go to my SUV, pressing the unlock button on my keychain to unlock my Lincoln before the three of us get in.

We drive to the first of three locations that are suitable for the wedding. The first place was okay but I wanted to see the other two locations before choosing. We then get back in my SUV before heading towards the second location.

Parking my SUV we get out and head in where a woman greeted as saying, "Are you Alice Avery?"

"Yes, are you the one I spoke too on the phone?" I ask the woman whose nametag said Jenna.

"Yes, how people are you having?" Jenna asks.

"About a hundred people." I tell her.

"We have an area that's both indoors and outdoors for that amount of people, this way please." Jenna says as she shows us the way to where she was talking about.

The area was huge space that goes both indoors and out. The inside was big enough so that if it rained we would still have somewhere to have the wedding reception. The outside part has the biggest space that we needed for the reception.

"I like it, how much will it be to rent?" I ask after Abby, Ziva and I looked around at the spaces.

"10, 000 dollars." Jenna says as she looks at the clipboard she had with her.

I think it over and ask, "Can we book this place as soon as possible?"

"Sure, follow me." Jenna says as we head towards the front desk where she goes behind it and grabs some papers then hands them to me.

"Sign here and here please." Jenna says pointing out where I need to sign.

I sign where she pointed and then fill out the rest of the form and hand it back to her.

"After your wedding we'll send you the bill." Jenna says with a smile.

"Thank you. Have a nice day." I say and she smiles and says it back.

She then answers the phone as we leave. Upon getting to my SUV I see someone I never wanted to see ever again.

"Fuck." I mutter to myself, though Abby and Ziva heard what I said and looked at where I was looking at.

I narrow my eyes and stomp toward Jacob, as I'm hell bent on finding out why he was here.

_Again._

"What the hell do you want now?" I demand once I get into spitting distance of him.

Abby was telling Ziva who Jacob was when I was yelling at him.

"I want to see Cassandra." Jacob demands back.

"No as far as i'm concerned her father is the one who raised her when he didn't have too. Not the one who ran when he got caught sleeping around!" I yell at him.

Jacob doesn't say anything for a moment before he goes to open his mouth and says, "I just want parental rights!"

I snort in exasperation and say, "Yeah right, after I told you I was pregnant I gave you 8 months to get your act together, so don't say I didn't give you a chance. Now get the hell away from me and if I see you any where near Cassandra I will have you arrested for violating the restraining order!"

He goes to step towards me but stops when Ziva and Abby stand behind me. Jacob sighs and says, "This isn't over," and leaves.

"Are you okay Alice?" Abby asks after we get into my SUV.

I start the car before saying, "Yeah, but I have a feeling I'll be needing a lawyer sometime soon."

* * *

><p>Playlist for Chapter 3-<br>B2K- Bump Bump Bump  
>Nelly Furtado- Promiscuous<br>Beyonce- Naughty Girl


	4. Trouble and A Wedding

I'm sorry for the late Chapter, it took me longer then I thought it would, thanks for waiting patiently- Slytherin Studios.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4: Day 4, Trouble and A Wedding<br>**

* * *

><p>~Three Days Later, Alice's POV~<p>

"Wow, your people work fast." I say to the guy who was bringing all the tables, chairs and the curtains.

"Thank you." He says and then my mother calls me over and I turn back to the guy for a second and say, "I got to go."

He nods and gets back to works as I make my way over to my mother who was talking to this guy in a suit who was holding some papers. As soon as I get within spitting distance mom turns to me and says, "This guys here to serve you."

_Serve me? Serve me what?_

"Serve me what?" I ask, looking at the man, who gives me the papers he was holding.

"You are hereby ordered to go to the Court house for a custody hearing of one Cassandra Avery on the 8th of June, you have been served." The guy says before walking away leaving me standing there stunned and pissed.

I take a couple of deep breaths and say to my mom, "I can't believe him."

"Don't worry, let me handle the things you need for court, all you need to worry about is the wedding. Okay?" Mom says to me soothingly and I nod saying, "Okay."

~Later that night, Alice and Cameron's bedroom, Alice's POV~

I sigh for the millionth time tonight and Cameron notices and asks, "Are you okay?"

"Yes." _No._

As if reading my mind he says, "Liar, the truth."

I sigh again and say, "I ran into Jacob today at the reception hall and now i'm being summoned to Court for parental rights to Cassandra."

Cameron is silent for a moment before saying, "Would you like me to come?"

I get up from lying on the bed and cross into the bathroom where Cameron was and gives him a hug and kiss his recently shaved cheek and say, "I would greatly appreciate that Cameron."

Cameron gives me a kiss before backing the both of us out of the bathroom. He turns off the bathroom light without looking and maneuvers us to our bed where we both get in and fall asleep quickly due to today's events.

~The Next Day, Wedding Dress Shop, Dressing room 7, Alice's POV~

"This is my second to last fitting correct?" I ask the seamstress who was making sure my dress fit perfectly.

"Yes, we have a another fitting two days before the wedding itself." The lady says as she puts the last pin in before stepping back.

"I love your dress Alice." Amber says as she looks at me in the mirror.

"Thanks **yeodongsaeng** (little sister)." I say then turn to the seamstress and ask, "Can I get changed now?"

The seamstress nods and started putting away some of her sewing items as I slowly get out of my dress so that I didn't unloosen any of the pins that held some of the dress together.

I then put on my jeans and t-shirt before picking up the dress and handing it to the seamstress who had the hanger for the dress in her hands.

After talking to the seamstress for a moment before leaving the store and heading to the cake shop and the person who was cooking the food for the wedding to check on things before heading back to our mother's house for dinner, Cameron and some of his friends showed up saying how awesome my mother's cooking was.

_Suck ups._

The rest of the night, and later on when it's time for bed I can't seem to fall asleep as I toss and turn stressing out between the wedding that's coming up in two weeks and the court date that's coming up in a couple of days.

~June 8th, Court Day, Court House Lobby, Alice's POV~

I glare at my reflection and feeling extremely tired and irritated.

Cameron pokes his head and goes says, "Are you ready?"

I turn to him in a nice suit, my make up and hair perfect and say, "No but I want Jacob's drama over with."

He nods and I walk out of the bathroom and into the bedroom where Cameron in his service uniform with all his buttons, and badges (an: I don't know what they wear to court or whatever.)

Grabbing my purse and keys off the bed and turn to Cameron and say, "Let's go."

"Are we bringing Cassandra?" Cameron asks as we descend the stairs and into the living room where my mother, sister and daughter were sitting watching cartoons.

"Yes since it's about her the judge may want to ask her questions." I tell him then turn to my mother and say, "Let's get going, I want to get there early."

Mom nods and turns off the TV before getting up and heading our way with Cassandra. We exit the house in a calm and timely manner before we all climb into my SUV and I drive to the courthouse in what seemed like forever. Pulling into a parking spot we all get out of the SUV and walk to the front desk and hand him the papers and say, "I'm here for the Avery vs. Hansen."

The guy behind the desk looks at the papers then types something on his computer before asking, "Name and ID."

(An: I don't know how court proceedings go but if someone knows please tell me, thank you.)

I put my purse on the desk before pulling out my wallet and take out my ID and handing it to him saying, "Alice Avery."

The guy checks the ID with the paperwork before typing something on his computer before handing my ID and paperwork back saying, "Everything's in order, please proceed to lobby 4, Court room 9."

I put my wallet and ID back in my purse and grab the paperwork. Nodding in thanks to the guy, my mother, Amber, Cassandra and Cameron walk to our destination. As Cameron walks with us he draws attention due to his military uniform making people wonder why he's here. Cassandra doesn't pay attention to the tense atmosphere and talks excitedly with Cameron making people go 'aw' at them.

With growing anticipation we arrive at lobby 4, court room 9 and when we get closer I see Jacob and some woman, along with his lawyer. All of a sudden behind me I hear someone call my name and I turn around to see this guy in a lawyer's suit come up to us and puts his hand out saying, "Coriander sent me to be your lawyer, my names Max James."

I shake his hand and say, "I'm Alice Avery. This is my mother Maria Avery, my sister Amber, my daughter Cassandra and my fiancé Cameron Gibson."

"Nice to meet you. Now what can you tell me about Mr. Hansen. Coriander told me he wasn't leaving you alone." Max tells me.

I tell what had happened before Jacob and I broke up. I also told him about his violent tendencies, his recent drug habit, and his shady friends that would come by from time to time, usually when I wasn't there. I told him that some of his friends who liked me because I was cool told me that Jacob was cheating on me with multiple girls, though they didn't know why as the girls he was with were all skinny blonde tramps, there words not mine, when he had a perfect woman at home.

What was ironic was when some of his old friends came to the courthouse and were witnesses to Jacob's increasingly odd behavior.

Then the bailiff opens the courtroom doors and says, "Docket 1125003 Avery vs. Hansen it's time."

Jacob, the woman that is with him and his lawyer enter the room then it was our turn. I went first followed by Cameron, my sister and Max last. My mother and Cassandra were told to wait outside incase there's any bad language spews between both parents. Cassandra was confused as she thought Cameron and I were going to be arguing with each other. Mom started to explain what's going on as gently as possible. The bailiff followed us and closed the courtroom doors behind him.

My sister and Cameron sit down in the chairs behind the defendant's podium as Max and I stand behind the podium.

The bailiff then goes and stands in front of the judge's podium and says, "Please stand, Judge Angela Montenegro presiding."

A tall pale skinned woman with wavy dark hair comes from the back and takes a seat in her chair behind the judges podium and says, "Thank you bailiff, everyone may now be seated."

The bailiff then hands the judge a folder with some papers saying, "Docket 1125003, Avery vs. Hansen now in session."

Judge Montenegro looks through the folder before looking at Jacob and me before saying; "Now Mr. Hansen would you like to explain to the court as to why we're here."

Jacob coughs before ruffling through the papers on the podium and saying, "Your honor my ex-girlfriend won't let me have visitation or parental rights."

As he was talking I mentally rolled my eyes and the judge turns from Jacob to look at me and asks, "And why's that Ms. Avery?"

"Jacob would always have these really shady friends coming by at all hours of the day and night the last month of our relationship and I don't want my daughter to be around people like that." I tell the judge honestly.

The judge looks at the group that came with me and asks, "Where is your daughter?"

"She's in the lobby with my mother." I tell the judge, trying not to be nervous with the way the judge is staring at me.

The judge after a moment nods and asks, "Does your daughter know about her biological father is?"

"No."

"How so?" The judge asks.

"When I told him I was pregnant with his baby he basically said I was lying and that I was a lying whore who was sleeping around and then he said that even if the baby was his he wanted nothing to do with either of us, and he said all of this in front of my sister when I was helping her with a school project." I tell the judge with honesty in my voice as I spoke.

The judge looks at Jacob and then says, "Okay, I now need to question the witnesses and Cassandra before making any decision."

We all nod then the judge looks at a piece of paper on her podium and calls out, "Mark Whitney."

_Jacob doesn't look happy to see Mark and William._

A tall tanned man with dark brown hair and green eyes stands up and is escorted to the witness stand and sits down, then the bailiff comes over with a bible and says, "Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth so help you god?"

With his hand on the bible Mark says, "Yes."

The bailiff then takes the bible away as the Judge questions Mark, **"What is your opinion on Ms. Avery and Mr. Hansen?"**

(An: The Judges Questions are in **bold**)

"Out of all of Jacob's girlfriends I liked Alice the most and I didn't like the way he treated her." Mark says after a moment of pause.

"**How exactly did he treat her?"**

"Um, sometime he would get irritated and scream at her for no reason, he would be with other girls when he said he was either busy or taking care of his sick mother."

"**Was his mother actually sick?"**

"Only twice, once when she was exhausted from over working and the other time was a cold."

"**Have you ever met Cassandra Avery?"**

"Once when I was grocery shopping, I saw Alice and then I heard her daughter's voice and we talked for a while before parting ways."

The judge nods and says, "Thank you, next person please."

The bailiff helps Mark out and then turns around and calls, "Will William Montgomery please come up to the stand?"

A tall guy with short blonde hair and blue eyes steps up and takes the truth pledge. After that the judge asks him some questions.

"**What is your opinion on Ms. Avery and Mr. Hansen?"**

"Alice is an amazing woman, she didn't deserve what Jake was putting her through and the fact that he would try to get us to do lines with him."

"**Lines Mr. Montgomery?"**

"Cocaine Ma'am."

Judge Montenegro nods and then asks, **"Do you know why Ms. Avery won't let Mr. Hansen anywhere near his daughter?"**

"Probably his drug problems and the fact that he's been dealing with really bad people he owed money too and they were coming to the house where Alice and Jake lived in at the time and a couple of time they got somewhat violent but they didn't touch her."

"**I see. Have you met Cassandra Avery?"**

"No but I've been talking to Mark and he was telling me how cute she was and that there's no trace of Jake in her, I mean besides blood."

"**How so Mr. Montgomery?"**

"Mark had a picture of Cassandra and Alice and she looks exactly like her mother."

The Judge makes a hm sound before saying, **"Do you think Mr. Hansen has what it takes to take care of a child?"**

"Honestly? No, a leopard doesn't change his spots."

"**I see. Thank you Mr. Montgomery, next person please Mr. Bailiff."**

The bailiff nods and let's William out and then turns again and calls out, "Will a Master Sergeant Cameron Gibson come up."

Cameron in his military uniform glory stands up and makes his way to the witness chair, glaring at Jacob as he passes him. He then sits on the chair and does the whole tell nothing but the truth with the bible part.

"**You are Ms. Avery's fiancé right Mr. Gibson?"**

"Yes, ma'am. I have been for two years."

"**How long have you been together?"**

"Almost five years ma'am."

"**Has Mr. Hansen been bothering you or Ms. Avery?"**

"Yes, he's always calling or filling her e-mail inbox or her cell phone voicemail. Alice has a restraining order she's filed against him."

"**How so?"**

"He's not to come within a hundred yards of both Alice and Cassandra."

"**And he's violated that?"**

"Many times but Alice hasn't called the cops on him yet."

"**Why?"**

"I don't know. I'm not Alice."

_Oh god why does his smart-ass side have to come out now._

The judge seems not to notice as she asks, **"And if it were up to you? What would you do?"**

"I would throw his ass in jail where he belongs."

"**I see. That's all Mr. Gibson. I would like to speak to young Miss Avery please, bailiff and Ms. Avery if you please."**

The bailiff and I get up and move to the doors of the courtroom and get Cassandra and my mother before coming back in. Mom and I block Jacob's view of Cassandra as we escort her to the judge who motions towards her office.

I nod at mom and she goes to sit with Max, Amber, and Cameron. The bailiff escorts Cassandra and I into the office and we take a seat in front of her desk.

The judge smiles at Cassandra nicely as she smiles back with a, "Hello."

"**How are you Cassandra?"**

"I'm okay."

"**Do you know why your here?"** The judge asks kindly.

Cassandra nods and says, **"Because my real daddy wants me."**

"**Do you want to go with him?"**

"No."

"**Why?"**

"Because Cameron's my daddy now." Cassandra says happily.

The judge doesn't say anything for a moment before saying, "Alright, we're all done now."

The judge then tells the bailiff to escort us back and we exit her office and enter the courtroom and walk to our side where Cassandra launches herself at Cameron when we get close to him.

The judge then sits in her chair and says, **"Do you have the restraining order Ms. Avery?"**

"Yes, I have it here." I say and look through the papers I had with me and then I find it and hand it over to the bailiff who came over. The bailiff then took it to the judge who looks over the RO.

The judge looks at both of us again and then says after a moment of silence, "I have decided with all the witness testimony, the restraining order that Mr. Hansen has clearly violated and the harassment Mr. Hansen has been giving Ms. Avery that Ms. Avery gets full custody of Cassandra Avery."

The judge looks at Jacob and says, "And Mr. Hansen will leave them alone from now on. Bailiff please arrest Mr. Hansen for violation of the restraining order."

Our group sighed in relief as Jacob looks pissed as he gets taken away to the courts jail area. The woman who Jacob came with glared at me as she walked by but doesn't do anything as she exits the courtroom.

We thank Max and ask him he wants to go to my wedding in a week and a half. He said yes. We then go our separate was and we go home to look through the wedding list, once again going to check to see if we missed anything before having a relaxing dinner with our family.

The next week and a half passed by quickly including two rehearsals.

~June 15th, The Day of the Wedding, 7: 30 a.m., Alice's POV~

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Cassandra's extremely excited voice cuts through the dream like fog as I somewhat woke up.

"Whazit?" I ask as I sleepily blink looking at my mother, my daughter Cassandra, and my sister Amber, Abby, Ziva, Director Shepard, Corrine, Coriander, and Amaya.

"It's your wedding honey." My mother says as she drags me out of bed and into the bathroom practically throwing me clothes and all into the shower.

"Okay, okay i'm going." I say as I step out of the shower for a moment before taking off my pajamas and then turn on the water to warm before stepping back in the doing the usual shower routine. Hair, shave and then the body wash before rinsing it all off and then stepping out the shower and dry off before putting on some cheeky panties and a strapless bra before getting dressed in some sweats and a wife beater before putting on my shoes.

The others had by now left to the church except Cassandra, Corrine, my sister Amber and my mother. We quickly get my things in order before leaving to the church. When we get to the church we quickly and sneakily as possible, which reminded me like a ninja before we get to the brides room.

As we were getting ready, mom had put on some happy and upbeat music to keep up the happy mood. Corrine had put my hair up in a loose bun with some pieces of my hair that are hanging out in a gentle wavy and now she was doing my make up. Mom had gotten ready herself and then got Cassandra ready but now she wanted to see 'daddy' a.k.a. Cameron.

"Keep an eye on her." I tell my mother who nods and they leave to find Cameron.

Corrine has now finished my make up so I go behind a screen and start getting into my dress, my bridesmaids are now back in their dresses and shows for hair and make up which Corrine gets started immediately. Abby who said she was going last was helping me lacing up the back of my dress along with the seamstress.

Now that I have my dress on I lift the skirt so that I can get my silver heels on. Abby straps on my shoes and makes sure they won't come loose. Abby then starts putting on my jewelry starting with the bracelet before moving on to the necklace and finally the earrings. The only thing left was the veil, which the seamstress put on while Abby put on my bracelet.

By now Ziva, Amber, and Amaya were done with hair and make up. With only Coriander, Abby and herself to go. We are interrupted by a knock on the door.

"If it's someone with a penis you aren't welcome!" Corrine says as she fixes Coriander's hair. We all laugh at what Corrine said but then a very familiar male voice calls out, "You kiss your mother with that mouth Corrine?"

Corrine has an 'oh crap' look on her face as we all laugh harder and she says, "Who do you think taught me?"

My dad laughs and says, "I want to talk to my daughter please."

I nod to Abby who goes and opens the door and leads him to where i'm at as Ziva closes the door so no one can peek.

Dad then peeks around the divider and then sees me and the seamstress who was fiddling with the dress making sure everything is where it should be.

I turn around as dad peeks his head in and say, "Hey dad."

Dad smiles as if he can't believe i'm grown up and am getting married as he says, "You look beautiful."

I feel myself starting to tear a little and sniffle a little, as I say, "Please don't make me cry."

Dad then gives me a hug, careful of my dress and veil as he says, "I'm sorry but I wanted you to know how proud I am of you."

I smile and hug him saying, "Thank you dad. By the way nice dress blues dad, you still fit in that?"

Dad lets go of me and tugs at his military uniform and says, "Yep, surprisingly."

"Are the honor guard here?" I ask as dad nods.

"Yeah, they're standing at the arch way where you and Cameron will exit to the Humvee to the reception hall." Dad says nodding again.

"Okay." I say feeling nervous as the clock continues to tick until it's the time to get married.

"Your nervous." Dad says knowingly.

"Extremely. What if I get cold feet?" I say truthfully as my palms get sweaty.

"You'll do you fine. Do you love him?" Dad says.

I nod my head and say with all my heart, "I do. With all of my heart."

"Then you can do this."

Mom and Cassandra come over and Cassandra hugs my legs in her pretty pale blue dress.

"You look pretty mama!" Cassandra says happily.

I give her a light kiss on her head and say, "Thank you sweetie, but your also pretty."

All of a sudden Corrine comes over and makes sure my hair and make up are okay before putting more lipstick over the areas that are smudged from the kiss I gave Cassandra. She then disappears back over to the other side of the barrier to look over the bride's maid's hair and make up.

A knock sounds at the door and Corrine who was now finished with hair and make up, including her own goes to the door and opens it. On the other side of the door is the priest who says, "It's almost time we need everyone who's not going to be walking in to be seated."

Mom and a couple of other women who were related to Cameron's unit buddies get up and head towards the church.

~During the time when Alice and her bridesmaids were getting ready~

People of all shapes, sizes, dress colors and military men and women were getting seated songs were playing.

As they get seated they recognize some of the songs being played, there was a song called 'A time for us' by Andy Williams, a song called 'all I want is you' by Barry Louis Polisar, 'amazed' by lonestar, 'Endlessly' by Green River Ordinance, 'Everything I Do, I Do It For You' by Bryan Adams, and Rebecca St. James's 'Wait For Me' **(1)**.

About ten minutes later it's now time for the immediate families of the bride and groom to be seated. My mother, brother, my sister-in-law Jazmine, my aunt, and my grandfather were sitting on the brides sided of the seating arrangement.

As my family was being seated the song 'Beautiful Day' by U2 was playing and then it turned into Augustana 'More Than a Love Song', as Cameron's parents and siblings were being seated the song K-Ci & Jojo's 'All My Life' played which then faded and then started playing 'Feels Like Home' by Chantal Kreviazuk **(2)**.

One of the people who works at the church says it's time for the bridesmaids and the groomsmen to go to the alter in pairs.

When the song Sweet Dreams by Beyonce starts playing the bridesmaids and groomsmen start to pair up.

The first pair was Corrine Kim and Shane Sanderson, as their both maid of honor and best man respectfully.

_**(Turn the lights on!)  
>Every night I rush to my bed<br>With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you when I close my eyes  
>I'm going outta my head<br>Lost in a fairytale  
>Can you hold my hands and be my guide?<br>Clouds filled with stars cover your skies  
>And I hope it rains<br>You're the perfect lullaby  
>What kind of dream is this?<strong>_

As they approach the alter and into their spots the next two come through and pause at the entrance before starting walking in. (an: it's Chance Gordon and Amber Avery).

_**You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
>Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you<br>(Turn the lights on!)  
>Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare<br>Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true  
>(Turn the lights on!)<br>My guilty pleasure I ain't goin nowhere  
>Baby, long as you're here<br>I'll be floating on air cause you're my, you're my...  
>You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare<br>Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you**_

As soon as Chance and Amber approach the alter and into their spots, Jackson Shughart and Coriander Hale pause at the entrance then make their way down the isle.

_**(Turn the lights on!)  
>I mention you when I say my prayers<br>I wrap you around all of my thoughts  
>Boy, you're my temporary high<br>I wish that when I wake up you're there  
>To wrap your arms around me for real and tell me you'll stay by my side<br>Clouds filled with stars cover the skies  
>And I hope it rains<br>You're the perfect lullaby  
>What kind of dream is this?<strong>_

When Jackson and Coriander reach the end of the isle, Abby Scuito and Timothy McGee pause and then start walking down the isle.

_**You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
>Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you<br>(Turn the lights on!)  
>Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare<br>Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true  
>(Turn the lights on!)<br>My guilty pleasure I ain't goin nowhere  
>Baby, long as you're here<br>I'll be floating on air cause you're my, you're my...  
>You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare<br>Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you**_

Abby and Tim reach the end of the isle and then Amaya and her brother come next.

_**(Turn the lights on!)  
>Tattoo your name across my heart<br>So it will remain...  
>Not even death can make us part<br>What kind of dream is this?**_

After a moment it's the flower girls and ring bearer's turn. Jaime and Cassandra come through the door and start spreading white and red flowers over the isle with Cameron's younger brother Lucas following behind holding a black pillow with a dip in the middle that held the wedding rings on top.

_**You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
>Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you<br>(Turn the lights on!)  
>Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare<br>Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true  
>(Turn the lights on!)<br>My guilty pleasure I ain't goin nowhere  
>Baby, long as you're here<br>I'll be floating on air cause you're my, you're my...  
>You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare<br>Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
>Turn the lights out<strong>_

Jaime, Cassandra and Lucas make their way towards the alter where the girls went to sit next to their grandmother and Lucas to stand by Shane's side with the pillow and rings.

Then the song 'When God Made You' by Newsong & Natalie Grant **(3)** started to play everyone stood up for the bride.

It was now my turn, I grip my dads arm as we walk out.

_**It's always been a mystery to me  
>How two hearts can come together<br>And love can last forever  
>But now that I have found you, I believe<br>That a miracle has come  
>When God sends the perfect one<br>Now gone are all my questions about why  
>And I've never been so sure of anything in my life <strong>_

Dad and I stop before starting to walk again. Cameron and I lock eyes as Dad and I make our way towards the alter.

_**Chorus:  
>I wonder what God was thinking<br>When He created you  
>I wonder if He knew everything I would need<br>Because He made all my dreams come true  
>When God made you<br>He must have been thinking about me **_

As we walk slowly closer I remember the day Cameron asked me to marry him.

_~Flashback, 2 years ago, Valentine's Day~_

Coming home from helping out at Aunt Sophia's vet clinic to find Cameron sitting on the couch watching TV. Cameron looks up when I enter and says, "I'm taking you out so get ready."

I raise an eyebrow and ask, "Casual or Dressy?"

Cameron says, "A bit of both."

I nod and then continue up the stairs and quickly get ready.

I come down 10 minutes later in a nice dark pair of jeans, a dark red halter-top, a black wool double-breasted pea coat and a pair of black heels.

Cameron hearing me come down the stairs in my heels comes to the bottom of the stairs and looks like he had just put something in his pocket. He looked nervous for some reason.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask him.

Cameron looks at me and says, "Nothing, you look beautiful."

I just Hn and step off of the stairs. Cameron puts his arm around my waist and we walk outside, locking the house behind us and we walk towards my Lincoln Navigator. He escorts me to the passenger side, opening the door for me like a gentleman.

I smile at him and then climb into the passenger seat and I buckle myself in as Cameron closes the SUV's door. He then goes around the hood of the vehicle before getting in the drivers door and buckling himself in and starting the Navigator.

Turning to Cameron I ask curiously as he starts driving, "Where are we going?"

Cameron doesn't say anything for a moment before saying mysteriously, "You'll see."

I twitch knowing that if he doesn't want to say anything about what he's doing he won't.

"You're lucky I love you Mr. Gibson. Is Cassandra with my mother?"

Cameron nods then pulls onto the freeway. We are in the car for an hour before he pulls off the freeway and then into a very nice restaurant. He finds a parking spot and turns the car off before unbuckling himself and quickly getting out of the SUV, closing the driver's side door and making is way towards my door. He opens it as I unbuckle myself.

"We are here my love." Cameron says holding the door open with one hand and gesturing towards the restaurant with his other hand.

"You still haven't told me what you're up to." I tell him as I climb out of the passenger seat.

Cameron closes the door and makes the car beep locked and says, "You'll find out."

_He's so lucky I love him completely._

He then escorts me into the restaurant and talks to the hostess before gesturing for me to follow him. I watch his back trying to figure out what he was up too, because I knew this Valentines Day would be forever etched into my mind.

Dinner seemed like it went incredibly slow, Dessert too. Finally Cameron says, grasping my hands in his hands, "Alice, you remember when we met."

"Yeah, you were talking to me unsure if I had a man until you heard me say I didn't have one."

"Yeah, you made being pregnant look good." Cameron says as he kisses my knuckles.

"Thank you." I say smiling at Cameron.

Looking around at the nice restaurant and say, "I didn't take you for a fancy restaurant kind of guy."

"I'm not. But right now is too special to be anywhere else." Cameron says to me, and does something with his pocket.

I have a feeling that the next few moments will change our lives forever as Cameron starts talking again, "When I first saw you, I though that she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, and you made me feel like I can be myself around you."

Cameron pauses for a moment before continuing, "When you told me about Jacob I wondered to myself how a man like him can treat an amazing woman like you. I hate men like him, and the more time I spent with you the deeper I was falling in love with you and now I'm wanting to go to the next level."

I look at him and I realize that he's asking me to marry him, Cameron then gets out of his chair, still holding my hand and gets down on one knee.

My eyes have widened at this point as Cameron takes out a small black box and asks, "Alice Marie Avery will you do this grunt the honors of marrying me?"

I stare at him for a moment and the restaurant holds their breath as I smile and say, "Yes, I will marry you."

The restaurant erupts into happy cheers and applause as Cameron gets up from kneeling on his knee and as he puts on the engagement ring on my finger.

I kiss him as I think to myself; _it can't get any better than this_.

_~End Flashback~_

_I lied to myself then, this is one of the perfect moments in my life._

_**Chorus:  
>I wonder what God was thinking<br>When He created you  
>I wonder if He knew everything I would need<br>Because He made all my dreams come true**_

Stopping at the alter the Priest starts speaking, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honorable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."

It's quiet for a moment before the priest continues speaking, this time to Cameron and I, "I REQUIRE and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as God's Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful."

"The Minister, if he shall have reason to doubt of the lawfulness of the proposed Marriage, may demand sufficient surety for his indemnification: but if no impediment shall be alleged, or suspected, the Minster shall say to the Man,"

The priest looks at Cameron and says, "Cameron Gibson Wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?'

"I will." Cameron says with finality while looking me in the eyes.

The Priest then turns towards me and says, "Alice Avery Wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will." I say as I stare Cameron in the eyes.

The priest turns to the bride's family seats and asks, "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

My father speaks up from my side and says, "I do."

The priest then take my right hand in his right and Cameron's right hand in his left and puts our right hands together and says, "Repeat after me."

The priest looks at Cameron and then says, "Do you Cameron Gibson take thee Alice Avery to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth."

"I do." Cameron says.

The priest nods and turns to me and says, "Do you Alice Avery take Cameron Gibson to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth."

"I do."

The priest then gestures to Lucas Gibson who comes forward and hands the rings to the priest, who gives the woman's ring to Cameron.

The priest then says, "Bless, O Lord, this Ring, that he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in thy peace, and continue in they favor, unto their life's end; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen.

Cameron then places the ring on my ring finger as he says, "With this ring I thee wed: In the name of the father, and of the son, and of the holy ghosts. Amen."

The priest gives me the man's ring and I place it on Cameron's ring finger and say, "With this ring I thee wed: In the name of the father, and of the son, and of the holy ghosts. Amen."

The priest then gestures for everyone to stand as he says, "O GOD, who hast so consecrated the state of Matrimony that in it is rep resented the spiritual marriage and unity between Christ and his Church; Look mercifully upon these thy servants, that they may love, honor, and cherish each other, and so live together in faithfulness and patience, in wisdom and true godliness, that their home may be a haven of blessing and of peace; through the same Jesus Christ our Lord, who liveth and reigneth with thee and the Holy Spirit ever, one God, world without end. Amen."

The priest rejoins our rights hands and says, "Those whom god hath joined together let no man asunder."

The priest then speaks to the church saying, "For as much as Cameron and Alice have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving a Ring, and by joining hands; I pronounce that they are Man and Wife, In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. You may now kiss the bride."

Cameron then kisses me as everyone claps; we pull apart after what seems like a minute.

(An: insert Luther Vandross- Here & Now **(4)**)

_**One look in your eyes and there I see  
>Just what you mean to me<br>Here in my heart I believe  
>Your love is all I'll ever need<br>Holdin' you close through the night  
>I need you, yeah<strong>_

The clapping slowly stops as the priest takes out three candles and hands us each one as the priest says, "We will not do the lighting of the unity candle."

The priest then lights the two candles we had in our hands, and then Cameron and I smile at each other before lighting the middle candle together.

_**I look in your eyes and there I see  
>What happiness really means<br>The love that we share makes life so sweet  
>Together we'll always be<br>This pledge of love feels so right  
>And, ooh, I need you<strong>_

Cameron and I sign some papers the priest had that said we were married in the eyes of the law before blowing out the candles and walk down the alter and down the isle with the bride and grooms party following.

(An: insert Natalie Cole- This Will Be An Everlasting Love **(5)**)

When we exit the inner part of the church and into the lobby where we can see the honor guard standing on the steps that lead to the humvee that has a just got married on the back.

As Cameron and I exit the main church doors the honor guard is there with their swords at their sides. The head Honor Guard yells out, "Bridge Swords!"

The Honor Guardsmen lift up their swords into an arch. Then the head Honor Guard announces, "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present Master Sergeant Cameron Gibson and Mrs. Gibson!"

We then start walking through the swords, after we pass a pair of swords, the honor guard members put the swords back at their sides, and when we get to the last pair, the swords stop us from moving forward. The honor guard says we have to kiss to pass.

So Cameron and I kiss before the swords that were blocking us are now at the Honor Guards sides as we stop in front of the head Honor Guard as he says, "Welcome to the Marine Corps, Ma'am."

I nod smiling, and then swords tap Cameron and I on our backsides, which surprised me a little, but we went around the head Honor Guard and to the Humvee.

We get in and drive off to the reception hall.

~45 Minutes Later, Reception Hall~

(An: Playlist 6 is for when the guests are being seated at the reception)

Josh Turner's Firecracker could be heard playing as the guests were being seated at their respective tables. The military men and their wives were seated according to the man's rank.

There were many tables with black tablecloths, and pale pink napkins with red, blue and white paper flowers. The fake flowers are the centerpieces on all the tables that reminded me of the American flag.

_Amber made those so well._

There was a larger table that looked like an l_l where Cameron and I sit. My family sat on the right of me, and then it's myself, then Cameron, and then Cameron's family to his left.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the wedding reception of Cameron and Alice Gibson, we will now begin with the bride and groom dance." The announcer says into his mike.

Cameron holds his arm out like a gentleman and asks, "May I have this dance?"

I loop my arm through his and say, "You may."

As Cameron and I step onto the dance floor, Endless Love by Luther Vandross and Mariah Carey starts playing **(7)**.

_**Luther Vandross:  
>My love<br>There's only you in my life  
>The only thing that's right<br>Oh yeah**_

_**Mariah:  
>My first love (yeah)<br>You're every breath that I take  
>You're every step I make<strong>_

We start dancing as the song continues playing through the speakers.

_**both:  
>(Oh)<br>And I  
>(And I)<br>I want to share  
>All my love with you, hey yeah<br>No-one else will do (mh)  
>And your eyes (your eyes, your eyes)<br>They tell me how much you care  
>Oh, yes<br>You will always be  
>My endless love<br>Oh yeah**_

Cameron spins me around, both of us lost in the song.

_**Two hearts  
>Two hearts that beat as one<br>Our lives have just begun  
>And forever (forever)<br>I'll hold you close in my arms  
>I can't resist your charms<br>No no no no (no no no)**_

We look into each other's eyes to see the love we have for each other in our reflections.

_**And I  
>(And I)<br>I'd be a fool  
>For you, I'm sure<br>You know I don't mind (no, you know I don't mind)  
>'Cause baby you (baby, baby, baby, baby)<br>You mean the world to me, yeah  
>I know I've found in you<br>My endless love**_

We dance lovingly in each other's arms as the song is almost at its end.

_**[instrumetal break]  
>Yeah (yeah)<br>Do do, do dooo, do do do  
>Whooooa<br>And I  
>I'd play the fool<br>For you, (for you baby) I'm sure  
>You know I don't mind (you know I don't mind)<br>Oh, yes  
>You'd be the only one<br>'Cause no-one can't deny  
>This love I have inside<br>And I'll give it all to you  
>My love (my love, my love)<br>My my my  
>My endless love<br>Mmh  
>My love<strong>_

The song ends with us stopping our dance with a twirl as the guests clap for a minute before dwindling to a stop.

"That's the bride/groom dance, we will now start the mother and son dance." The announcer says.

Cameron lets me go, and I go and stand by my father's side as Cameron's mother Diana comes and stands in front of Cameron as the song by Jim Brickman and Sara Evans called Never Alone starts playing **(8)**.

_**May the angels protect you  
>Trouble neglect you<br>And heaven accept you when its time to go home  
>May you always have plenty<br>Your glass never empty  
>Know in your belly<br>You're never alone**_

Cameron spins his mother around as the songs starts coming to a finish.

_**My love will follow you stay with you  
>Baby you're never alone<br>So when hard times have found you  
>And your fears surround you<br>Wrap my love around you  
>You're never alone<strong>_

Everyone including myself claps as the song stops and they stop dancing. The announcer then says, "There's the Mother/Son dance, now for the Father/Daughter dance **(9)**."

A song by Tim McGraw called My Little girl starts playing as dad holds his arm out to me, and I take his arm was we walk onto the dance floor.

_**[Verse 1:]  
>Gotta hold on easy as I let you go.<br>Gonna tell you how much I love you, though you think you already know.  
>I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm.<br>You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born.**_

Dad and I start to dance as dad looks at me with this look that says how proud of me he is. I smile and hug my dad as we continue to dance to the song.

_**[Chorus:]  
>You're beautiful baby from the outside in.<br>Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
>Go on, take on this whole world.<br>But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.**_

I remember one time when the baby sitter was sick so dad took me with him for gun range training.

_~Flashback, Alice is 7 years old~_

"Are you sure you're sick?" Dad says to our babysitter over the phone as he paces up and down the hall.

"I see, Maria and I hope you get better soon." Dad hangs up the phone and rubs the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

Dad then looks at me and says, "Looks like you're coming with me today."

I jump up and down excited because I get to see Uncles Frank, Michael a.k.a Mike, Sam and Devon.

Dad gets my things ready, and packs some things to keep me occupied while he's on the shooting range. We leave the house, locking the door behind us and then into dads Chevy Tahoe. Dad helps me into my car seat and places my backpack on the seat next to me and then gets into the drivers seat and starts the SUV and heads to the gun range.

When we arrive at the gun range, Dad turns to me and says, "Don't tell your mother that I took you with me to the gun range."

I nod my head enthusiastically, making my ponytail move up and down.

"Are we going to see Uncles Frank, Mike, Sam and Devon?" I ask Dad as he parks his SUV in a parking spot.

"Yep." Dad says as he turns off the SUV and then climbs out and then opens the back driver door. Dad grabs my backpack as I unbuckle myself and climb out of the SUV.

Dad closes the door and beeps the SUV that says it's now locked before we walk towards the front desk of the gun range. Before we even get inside someone calls dads name, "Hey Randy!"

Dad and I stop and turn around. We see Uncle Devon running up to us.

"Ah, man! You got here before me!" Uncle Devon says playfully before noticing me and says, "Well hello your highness! Now what are you doing here?"

"Hello Uncle Devon!" I say happily as I hug his leg.

As I hug his leg, he and Dad share a look behind my back as Uncle Devon picks me up and starts to walk into the gun range with my dad following close behind with my backpack.

As time passes by Uncles Frank, Mike and Sam come in and immediately spot me drawing on Uncle Devon's face with permanent marker as he takes a nap.

They try not to bust out laughing, as they get closer. Dad is making sure I have everything I need to keep me busy. The last few soldiers come in for Dads gun training class.

The men look at me, confused as to why a little girl is here. Some of the older members who know my father connect the dots as Dad and I had some similar facial features.

They also try not to laugh when they see me drawing girly things on Sergeant Aoki's face as he's taking a nap. Eventually Dad notices what I had did to Uncle Devon's face, he has to bit his lip as he tries not to laugh either.

Dad then makes Uncle Devon wake up and they get to work training in shooting the targets. Uncle Devon still had no Idea that he had drawings on his face until the next group comes in and tells him. He runs into the bathroom to see childish drawings on his face and quickly scrubs them off, leaving his face red.

He gets out of the bathroom to see me and my dad leaving. When I see him, I smile cutely and wave as Dad puts me in my car seat before getting in and driving home, hoping that we would get home before mom does.

_~Flashback Ends~_

Dad twirls me around as I remember the time when we were supposed to go to a family reunion but we didn't get to go.

_**[Verse 2:]  
>When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone.<br>Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown.  
>Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You!" in the moonlight at your door.<br>As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More!"**_

_~Flashback, Alice is 8 years old~_

"Now Alice, Brent we have to go to a family reunion later so don't get messy." Mom says as she pokes through her side of the closet for something to wear tonight, not seeing the mischievous grins on our faces.

Brent and I wander out into the backyard where I eye the water hose with extreme interest. I grab the hose behind my brothers back and spray him with the hose and getting the ground all wet, making the ground all muddy.

I then tackle my brother in my dress and him in his suit getting us all dirty. We wrestle in the mud only stopping when Dad comes out back looking for us, but we tackled his legs, making his pants all muddy. While Dad's blinking we drag him into the mud as well.

We end up completely covered in mud when mom comes out. Mom looks at us as we're rolling around in the mud at first she looked angry but then goes back inside and grabs a camera taking a picture before going back inside to tell her aunt that we can't make it.

_~End Flashback~_

_**[Chorus:]  
>You're beautiful baby from the outside in.<br>Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
>Go on, take on this whole world.<br>But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.**_

I put my head on my Dad's left shoulder and mutter, "I love you daddy."

_**[Verse 3:]  
>Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand.<br>But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half  
>that makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man.<br>I know he'll say that he's in love.  
>But between you and me. He won't be good enough!<strong>_

Dad kisses the top of my head and says, "I love you too my baby girl."

_**[Chorus:]  
>You're beautiful baby from the outside in.<br>Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
>Go on, take on this whole world.<br>But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.**_

The song ends and then Dad reluctantly lets me go as some servers bring in our wedding cake. Cameron and I meet at the side of the Cake tray in view of everyone as the announcer says, "That ladies and gentlemen was the father/daughter dance. Now it's time to the cutting of the cake **(10)**."

The person who brought the cake in hands Cameron the sword. I take a step to Cameron's side. Cameron then makes a gesture that he was going to cut the cake; I quickly put my hand over his, which his hand was on the hilt of the sword.

We look at each other as we cut two pieces of the cake for each other. We put the pieces we cut onto some plates. I look at Cameron as we hold the cake filled plates with a look that says 'Smash this cake in my face and I'll kill you.'

We feed each other our cake, though somehow he managed to get some frosting on my cheek and he kisses/licks it off as our families and guests clap before they slowly stop as the announcer says, "This song is for the married couple out there **(11)**."

_**Through the window of my soul  
>All the secrets that I hold<br>Will be yours to share for always, always**_

Cameron looks at me offering his arm as he takes me to the dance floor with all the other couples including my mother and father, my brother Brent and his wife Jazmine, Cameron's parents Norman and Diana, his sister Mary-Jane and her husband Jason, his other sister Rose and her husband Bronson, another sister Morgan and her husband James, and his other sister Jessica and husband Blake.

_**Like a whisper in the wind  
>A gentle breeze touches my skin<strong>_

As we dance I notice Uncle Frank and his wife Izabel, thankfully Destiny wasn't present. I then notice Uncle Mike and his wife Penelope who's 5 months pregnant with their third child. I see Uncle Sam and his feisty wife Pepper; yeah her parents were high when they named her. I hold in a snort when I see Uncle Devon and his Japanese wife Ayako.

_**And I know you're with me always, always  
>I can feel it in the air<br>The fire that we share  
>Can only come from deep within<br>It's a light that burns so bright  
>It guides you through the night<br>And leads you to me  
>So find your way back and<strong>_

I see a bunch of other couple, most of whom I don't know, though I swore to myself that I saw my little sister Amber and Chance flirting with each other. Cameron spins me slowly around as the song continues.

_**Hold me, touch me  
>Let the love come rushing through me<br>I'm yours with every breath I take  
>Forever and ever<br>Hold on to love  
>Cause deep down that's what we're made of<br>Never let go for my heart's sake  
>Cause my heart belongs to you<strong>_

Cameron and I look into each other's eyes with so much love that it almost hurt.

_**I lie awake to hear you breathe  
>Only you can fill the need<br>That builds and burns so deep inside me, inside me**_

Cameron tugs me gently against him as we dance slowly to the music.

_**As the moon lights up the sky  
>There's a thousand reasons why<br>That my heart will only beat for you**_

Over Cameron's shoulder I see Dad spin Mom around and tugs her closer to him.

_**You're the reason that I live  
>So now all I've got to give<br>I give it to you  
>Just don't fight the feeling<strong>_

Cameron kisses me on the lips as we sway to the music.

_**Hold me, touch me  
>Let the love come rushing through me<br>I'm yours with every breathe I take  
>Forever and ever<br>Hold on to love  
>Cause deep down that's what we're made of<br>Never let go for my heart's sake  
>Cause my heart belongs to you<strong>_

Cameron spins me around and when I come back too him I put my arms around his neck as we dance as the song starts coming to an end.

_**Don't give up but just give in  
>I will always be here waiting for you<br>Love will see us through  
>Hold me, touch me<br>Let the love come rushing through me  
>I'm yours with every breathe I take<br>Forever and ever  
>Hold on to love<br>Cause deep down that's what we're made of  
>Never let go for my heart's sake<br>Cause my heart belongs to you  
>My heart belongs to you<br>My heart belongs to you  
>My heart belongs to you<br>My heart belongs to you... only you**_

When the song ends the guests clap as the announcer brings out a chair and places it in the middle of the dance floor and then he says, "That ladies and gentlemen was the couples dance, and now it's time for the Bouquet Toss, will all the single ladies and the bride come to the dance floor."

All the single ladies and my bridesmaids come to the dance floor and I stand by the announcer's side as he asks, "Are you ladies ready?"

The ladies nod as the music starts playing low **(12)**. The announcer nods at me and I turn around with my back to the ladies and throw the bouquet.

_**One way or another I'm gonna find ya  
>I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha<br>One way or another I'm gonna win ya  
>I'll getcha, I'll getcha<br>One way or another I'm gonna see ya  
>I'm gonna meetcha meetcha meetcha meetcha<br>One day, maybe next week  
>I'm gonna meetcha, I'll meetcha<strong>_

After a moment the winner is revealed to be Coriander who held the bouquet in her hands with a surprised look on her face as she probably thought that she wouldn't get the bouquet.

The other single ladies leave the dance floor as our close friends congratulate her for getting the bouquet.

Coriander then goes by her boyfriend Jackson Shughart who was standing on the side of the dance floor. The announcer gestures to the chair i'm now sitting and says, "Now that the bouquet has been caught it's now time for the garter removal."

The music starts playing low enough that you can speak over it but loud enough that you can still hear it **(13)**.

_**You're doin' all you can to get in them old jeans.  
>You want that body back, you had at seventeen.<br>Baby, don't get down; don't worry 'bout a thing.  
>'Cause the way you fill 'em out, hey, that's all right with me.<br>I don't want the girl you used to be.  
>An' if you ain't noticed, the kids are fast asleep,<strong>_

"Will the groom come onto the dance floor?" The announcer says as Cameron walks onto the dance floor and comes to a stop in front of me.

_**An' you're one hot mama;  
>You turn me on, let's turn it up,<br>An' turn this room into a sauna.  
>One hot mama,<br>Oh, whaddya say, baby?  
>You wanna?<strong>_

"Now it's time for the removing of the garter, get under that skirt." The announcer gestures to me. Cameron then gets on his knees and disappears under my dress skirt. I can feel him taking off the garter with his teeth, and then he reaches the end of my foot and takes it off, careful of my heel.

_**Well, I know sometimes you think that all you really are,  
>Is the woman with the kids an' the groceries in the car.<br>An' you worry about your hips an' you worry about your age.  
>Meanwhile I'm tryin' to catch the breath you take away.<br>Oh, an' believe me, you still do.  
>Baby, all I see, when I look at you,<strong>_

Cameron comes back out with the garter in his mouth and then grabs it with his hand, taking it out of his mouth. He then smiles at me and then throws the garter into his groom's party. The garter landed in Jackson's face, surprising him since he wasn't paying attention.

_**Is one hot mama;  
>You turn me on, let's turn it up,<br>An' turn this room into a sauna.  
>One hot mama,<br>Oh, whaddya say, baby?  
>You wanna?<strong>_

The scene makes everyone laugh and clap. Before the announcer says it's time to eat. The food and drinks were brought out as the guests who were standing went to their seats. Cameron's family and mine sat in their respective places at the main table. Cameron offers his arm and I take it as he escorts me to our place at the table.

We then start eating and having some embarrassing stories told by our parents before it was time for the speeches. Shane Shughart as Cameron's best man stands up and every quiets down as he starts speaking, "There are obviously two very important people here today, without whom very little of this would have been possible. And the great thing is that as the evening progresses, most of us will get to spend more and more time talking with them. So please join me in a very special toast – to the bar staff!"

We all laugh hysterically for a couple minutes before Shane says, "I'm joking but anyway this is to the happy couple, may their happiness be complete, their marriage long and prosperous and every wedding speech they hear be funnier and shorter than mine. To Cameron and Alice."

Everyone including us raises our glass as everyone says, "To Cameron and Alice."

Everyone claps as Shane sits down, then quiet down as Corrine, my Maid of Honor stands up and then starts saying, "To Alice, who with friendship, it doesn't matter how long you've know each other or how many fights you got into. What matters is who said 'I'll be here for you and proved it.'"

As Corrine sits down every one claps and I smile at her and way when she looks my way and she smiles and waves back as the announcer says, "It's now time to the dinner."

At that the waiters and waitresses bring out the food and start handing it out to people and then everyone starts talking and eating for the next hour. After they finish eating, the waiters and waitresses take away the plates and set down a piece of the cake to those who wanted some.

After they eat their cake, the announcer says, "It's now the end of Cameron and Alice Gibson's wedding but before you all leave there's one last dance, have a happy marriage."

The people who want to stay for the last dance get up and get on the dance floor just as the song starts to play; Cameron pulls me close as we sway gently to the music.

**(14)**: (Little Big Town- Bring It on Home)

_**You got someone here wants to make it alright  
>Someone who loves you more than life right here<br>You got willing arms that'll hold you tight  
>A hand to lead you on through the night right here<br>I know your heart can get all tangled up inside  
>But don't you keep it to yourself<strong>_

_**[Chorus:]  
>When your long day is over<br>And you can barely drag your feet  
>The weight of the world is on your shoulders<br>I know what you need  
>Bring it on home to me<br>You know I know you like the back of my hand  
>But did you know I'm gonna do all that I can right here<br>I'm gonna lie with you till you fall asleep  
>When the morning comes I'm still gonna be right here (yes I am)<br>So take your worries and just drop them at the door  
>Baby leave it all behind<strong>_

_**[Chorus]  
>Baby let me be your safe harbor<br>Don't let the water come and carry you away  
>[Chorus]<br>You got someone here wants to make it alright  
>Someone who loves you more than life right here <strong>_

As I put my head on his chest, I think to myself.

_I could get used to this.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 Playlist (for the wedding scenes):<br>**(1) Prelude Songs (just before the wedding)**:  
>1. Andy Williams- A Time for Us (Love Theme from Romeo and Juliet)<br>2. Barry Louis Polisar- all I want is you  
>3. lonestar- amazed<br>4. Green River Ordinance- Endlessly  
>5. Bryan Adams- Everything I Do, I Do It For You<br>6. Rebecca St. James- Wait For Me_  
><em>**(2) Processional Songs (when the guests are being seated)**:  
>1. U2- Beautiful Day<br>2. Augustana- More Than a Love Song  
>3. K-Ci &amp; Jojo- All My Life<br>4. Chantal Kreviazuk- Feels Like Home  
>5. Beyonce- Sweet Dreams Lyrics (Bridesmaid song)<em><br>_**(3) Bride Entrance Songs**:  
>1. Newsong &amp; Natalie Grant- When God Made You<em><br>_**(4) Interlude Songs (when Cameron and Alice are lighting the candle)**:  
>1. Jim Brickman- My Destiny<br>2. The Corrs- Breathless  
>3. Bryan Adams and Sarah McLachlan- Don't Let Go<br>4. Luther Vandross- Here & Now  
>5. All 4 One- Beautiful as You<em><br>_**(5) Recessional Songs (when the guests are leaving the church)**:  
>1. Natalie Cole- This Will Be An Everlasting Love<br>2. Dashboard Confessional- Stolen  
>3. Beyonce- Crazy In Love<br>4. Cascada- Everytime We Touch  
>5. All 4 One- I Swear<br>6. Newsboys- Something Beautiful_  
><em>**(6) Postlude Songs (when guests are being seated at the reception)**:  
>1. Skillet- A Little More<br>2. Warrant- Cherry Pie  
>3. Josh Turner- Firecracker<br>4. Belinda Carlisle- Heaven is a place on earth  
>5. Natasha Bedingfield- Unwritten<br>6. Josh Turner- Would You Go With Me_  
><em>**(7) First Dance Songs (Cameron and Alice have their first dance together)**:  
>1. Mariah Carey &amp; Luther Vandross- Endless Love<em><br>_**(8) Mother/Son Songs (Cameron and his mother dance)**:  
>1. Jim Brickman &amp; Sara Evans- Never Alone<em><br>_**(9) Father/Daughter Songs**:  
>1. Tim Mcgraw- My Little Girl<em><br>_**(10) Cake Cutting Songs**:  
>1. Josh Turner- Baby, I Go Crazy<em><br>_2. Christina Aguilera- Candyman_  
><em>**(11) Anniversary Songs (when the married couples dance)**:  
>1. Hayley Westenra- My Heart Belongs To You<br>**(12) Bouquet Toss**:  
>1. Blondie- One Way Or Another<br>**(13) Garter Removal**:  
>1. Trace Adkins- Hot Mama<em><br>_**(14) Last Dance Songs**:  
>1. Little Big Town- Bring It on Home<em><br>_


	5. Ch 4 pt 2 & The Epilogue

Days of the Dog ch 4 part 2

* * *

><p>~After the Wedding, Alice's POV~<p>

After the wedding Cameron and I were immediately spirited away to the airport so that we could go on our honeymoon. When we entered the airport we caused a small commotion.

_Being in a wedding dress and wearing Marine Corps dress blues will that sometimes._

When we get to the ticket counter, Cameron puts a blindfold around my eyes and my ipod headphones in my ears as he talks to the person behind the counter.

We got through the metal detector and the checkpoints rather quickly. As we board the plane he still wouldn't tell me where we were going. After taking off Cameron finally takes off the blindfold and the ipod headphones out of my ears.

I give him a look and ask, "Will you tell me where we are going now?"

Cameron looks at me with a slight grin and says, "It's a surprise."

My eyebrow twitches as I go Hm and says, "I'll find out."

Cameron kisses me on the lips, then picks up his book and says, "I know you will."

I roll my eyes at the typical Cameron-like answer and take out my notebook, sketchpad and pencil. I then put my headphones in my ears and start listening to my music as I start to work on my graphic novel.

* * *

><p>~8 Hours Later, Oahu, Hawaii~<p>

I had finally gotten Cameron to tell me where he was taking me.

Hawaii! Can you believe it? I had always wanted to go but I've never had the chance to go. In the eight-hour flight, I had cleaned up several chapters of my new novel with permission to use the characters in Harry Potter by J. K. Rowling, listened to my ipod almost twice, and took a nap.

When the stewardess announces the planes decent everyone puts away their items and start to buckle up.

Upon us exiting the gate we are greeted by people with leis who great us with a smile and say, "Aloha! Welcome to Oahu! Please enjoy your stay!"

They give Cameron and I some leis and congratulated us on our recent marriage and we then go on our way towards the luggage carousels.

After we get our luggage we go to the car rental place and rent a silver 2002 Chevy Tahoe before heading to my families vacation house to spend two weeks here in beautiful Hawaii.

Upon reaching the house, Cameron takes our things and starts getting them inside as I unbuckle myself. Just as I go to open the door Cameron appears and opens my door like a gentlemen and waits until I get out to close the door.

Before I enter the door, Cameron picks me up bridal style and says, "To the start of a new day."

I smile and kiss his cheek then I say, "I couldn't agree more."

* * *

><p>~Washington DC, Four Days Later, Maria's POV~<p>

"I know Alice, I've raised three children." I tell my daughter Alice after she calls, again.

"I know mom, I'm just have an odd feeling for some reason." Alice says in a worried tone.

"If it helps, your father and brother are here for the night." I tell her, looking in on Cassandra and Brent playing video games in the living room.

"Why is Brent there? Where are Jazmine and Jamie?" Alice asks.

"They went to visit Jazmine's mother." I tell her with a grimace; though she can't see my face she could hear it in my voice.

"I don't get why she hates you." Alice says with a chuckle.

Cameron's voice comes from the background and Alice says, "One moment mom."

Alice then leaves the phone and I start to gather ingredients for dinner. Two minutes later Alice returns and says.

"Sorry about that, I had to find some Aloe Vera because Cameron decided to be a bad ass and be in the sun without sun block."

I could tell she's teasing him with a smile because of her voice.

I chuckle and say, "I've been there with your father before."

Cameron's voice once again comes over the phone and Alice then says, "Sorry mom, I got to go, SOMEONE needs help."

I chuckle again and say, "Alright dear, see you in two days."

"Okay, have fun with Cassandra." She says then hangs up.

I hang up as well, and put the phone on the hook and start making dinner. As I make dinner I could hear Cassandra and Brent killing monsters on their video games.

About an hour later dinner is ready. Dinner, like usual, was a loud and messy affair. After cleaning up the table, I make sure that Cassandra brushes her teeth and gets ready for bed.

As I tuck Cassandra in, she demands a story.

"A story?" I ask.

Cassandra nods happily and replies, "Yep."

"Okay, this is how it goes..."

Cassandra listens intently from her spot in her bed.

"Once upon a time there was a little boy, now this little boy was left on his aunt and uncles doorstep one fatal night. As he grew he wondered why he was treated like a slave by his family. One day when he was eleven he found out why.

He went into a world that was unheard of, where magic and mythical beasts roamed free. Over the years at his new school, he had many adventures, gained friends and a family he was longing for.

But then things changed, when the man responsible for their previous pain and fear returned. Fear and panic erupted as he reined terror once again.

The boy, now a teenager found out how he stayed alive. He and his friends went and hunted down each object and destroyed them.

Then the battle of all battles began, and people on both sides fell until the teen defeated him..."

I notice that Cassandra had fallen asleep and I quietly say, "And everything became somewhat normal once again."

(An: I'll give you a cookie if you can figure out what the story is)

I pull the covers up and over to her shoulders before glancing at the door when Randall and Jethro were standing.

Jethro walks into the room and jumps on the foot of Cassandra's bed and lies down. As I leave the room I say to Jethro, "Watch out for her."

As if understanding what I'm saying, Jethro barks as quietly as possible before putting his head back down on his front paws. I smile and close the door, leaving it cracked slightly.

Randall and I then walk to our room to get ready for the night. After we are finished we get in bed and fall asleep. The nest thing we know we are being woken up by Jethro barking and growling like mad.

Randall immediately springs into action, grabbing his 9 mil from under his pillow, clicks the safety off and runs out of the room. I follow, though not as fast and run into Brent who was coming down the hall with a 9 mil as well.

_Men and their guns._

Coming to Cassandra's room my heart pounds and I hope she's okay. When I walk in I see Jethro standing at the foot of the bed barking at someone Randall had on the ground, Brent was on the phone talking most likely to the police. Cassandra was hugging her pillow and crying, I immediately take her into my arms and take her from the room.

As I leave the room I hear a familiar voice yelling, "I want my daughter! Give her to me! I want to see her!"

I take her to mine and Randall's room and climb into bed. About ten minutes of Jacob yelling the cops pound on the door, I see Brent rushing to the door and then coming back followed by several cops. Pretty soon they have Jacob in their custody and walking down the hall with Jacob resisting.

When the cops place Jacob in the back of their cruiser, one cops comes back and starts talking with Randall. Jethro by now has appeared in our room and jumps on the bed next to Cassandra who hugs him and pets his head.

Twenty minutes later the cops leave and Brent and Randall come back in, Cassandra has fallen asleep by now. I too eventually fall asleep.

By the next morning, the broken glass is gone and the window boarded up. Randall and Brent were MIA. When I enter the kitchen, I notice a note taped on the microwave.

'Brent and I went to the hardware store to look at glass for Cassandra's window. The cops will be calling soon. Love Randall.'

I shake my head and start to make some waffles and toast. I also put some dog food out for Jethro. Pretty soon the waffles are done, I also set the table and put some waffles and toast aside for my boys.

After putting the toast and waffles on the table, along with some jam, preferably strawberry and I then go and wake up Cassandra. Jethro lifts his head up when I enter and I walk closer and gently shake Cassandra awake.

She wakes up and then follows me to the kitchen, Jethro was right behind us and when we enter the kitchen Cassandra immediately heads towards the table and Jethro to his food.

I also start to eat breakfast and watch her at the same time wondering if last night will affect her.

_I really hope it doesn't.  
><em>

* * *

><p>~Washington DC, Two Days Later, Alice's POV~<p>

"Ah! I missed being home." I saw with a smile.

Cameron who was loading our things into my Lincoln. My mother was standing besides looking a little worried.

_I wonder what's got her so worried._

"Cassandra, your father and I missed you too." Mom says with a smile.

I narrow my eyes at her as we all get into the SUV and head towards moms house to get Cassandra. We get to the house and pull into the driveway. Upon exiting the SUV I get jumped on by a hyper active 5 year-old.

"Mommy!" Cassandra says happily, hugging my legs.

I smile and hug her back saying, "Hello, I missed you."

"I missed you too mommy!" Cassandra says happily, still hugging my leg before latching onto Cameron.

Cameron then picks her up like a potato bag under his arm and walks into the house carrying a giggling little girl.

"Okay, you've been acting odd since you picked us up at the airport, I want to know why?" I ask staring mom in the face.

Mom looks nervous as she takes a deep breath and says, "Jacob tried to take Cassandra in the middle of the night two days ago."

"He what!" I yell, shocked.

"Don't worry honey, he's been arrested by the cops after being stopped by Jethro." Mom says trying to calm me down.

I take a deep breath and say, "Please tell he Jethro bit him."

"He did... On his ass." Mom says snickering at the end.

I blink for a moment before busting out laughing. Mom and I laugh at that as we walk into the house with my parents and brothers presents in hand.

I place moms, dads, Brent's, Jazmine and Jamie's presents on the kitchen table before moving on to the room Cassandra uses when she spends the night at my mother and father's house.

Stopping in the doorway I see Dad and Brent fixing the window. Cameron was helping Cassandra get her things and putting them in her duffle bag.

"Are you ready to go Cassandra?" I ask, walking towards her and Cameron.

"Almost mommy." Cassandra says putting the last of her clothes in the bag.

"Okay, I'm going to get the Jethro's things ready." I tell her and start walking towards the garage, where Jethro's leash was handing on a rack.

I grab his leash and then walk to the living room where his bed was and I picked that up along with Jethro's blankets and take it to my SUV. Putting his things near by suitcase I walk back inside to see Cameron, Cassandra, mom, dad, and Brent walking down the hall.

Cameron pauses at my side and says, "I'm going to put Cassandra's things in the car."

I nod, kissing his cheek then saying, "Okay, I need to talk to my parents and brother for a moment."

Cameron nods and then walks off with Cassandra and Jethro.

I tell my parents and my brother that their presents are on the table and I invite them over for dinner this Friday.

They yes and then I leave the house and climb into the passenger seat of my SUV, Cameron was in the drivers seat and when I shut the door starts the car and we start driving to our house.

As we drive I look at him and hold his right hand smiling. Cameron briefly takes his eyes off the road and smiles at me, griping my hand tighter as we drive.

_My life is perfect now_.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5: Day 5, The Epilogue<p>

* * *

><p><em>December 25th, 2011.<em>

_It's been 3 years since Cameron and I got married. Three months later my sister Amber came to us and told us she was pregnant. Dad nearly had a heart attack, Brent was in shock, and Jazmine, mom and I pulled her into my old room to talk._

_What was ironic was Amber's situation greatly resembled mine, but with one huge difference. The difference was the person who knocked my sister up was that he is accepting the responsibility of being a father. Something some men have forgotten, morons._

_Luckily Mom and I managed to talk to Dad and Brent and calmed them down long enough so that they didn't do anything too rash._

_After a long deliberation on whether Amber will keep the baby for not, Amber and the boy (whose name we found out is Mark) decided they will try to be parents and that if it doesn't work out, they will give the baby up for adoption._

_Of course shortly after I found out I was pregnant as well. Talk about a double shocker. My entire family and Cameron's family were ecstatic._

_Five months later Amber had her baby. A baby girl of 7 lbs and 6 ounces, Amber and her boyfriend Mark decided to name their baby girl Mary-Alice, a tribute to both me and our mother. Mom and I were pleased that she held us in high regards when she told us why she named her daughter Mary-Alice._

_Mom, Jazmine and I helped Amber and Mark through the tough first months of being a mother. They were grateful at our help even though Mark's parents who were christens were supposed to be helping, but for some reason they're completely combative with us. Lucky for them Mom has the patience of Mother Theresa, me? Not so much, so I try and stay as far away from Mark's parents as possible._

_Four months later, I went into 24 hours of hard and painful labor, yelling every curse imaginable at Cameron who just grins and bears it, eventually at 11:45 a.m. on July 4th baby Caleb was born at 8 lbs and 9 ounces._

_Amber and Mark though they broke up decided they would share custody. Several months later Amber and Chance struck up a relationship, of course we had to uh 'talk' with him about what will happen if he hurts her in anyway. Luckily he's not that type of person._

_Two and a half years later I became pregnant again. Cameron of course is driving me crazy, making sure I do this, can't do that, eat this, don't drink that._

_I swear I was inches away from murdering him, thankfully Jackson saw the danger approaching and told Cameron he would watch me and when he couldn't Abby would. If I wasn't happily married and Jackson was single I would totally date him._

_Now it's Christmas and I should be having our babies any day now. Yes I wrote babies, we're having twins._

_During the end of my third pregnancy, Cassandra is staying with her godmother who's my best friend ever, Corrine Kim. Our son Caleb's staying with his godmother Coriander Shughart (nee' Hale)._

_It's now Christmas and i'm being called down to the kitchens now, so until next time. Later.  
><em>

* * *

><p>~Alice and Cameron's bedroom, 11: 45 Christmas morning, Alice's POV~<p>

"Alice!" Cameron calls to me from downstairs; Cassandra and Caleb were already at my parent's house for Christmas.

I close my journal, as I refused to call it a diary, I'm not that girly. Standing up, I leave the room and make my way down the stairs when I felt it. It was the feeling of water running down my legs.

_Well, damn. They have good timing._

"Cameron!" I call and it must have been something in my voice because he hurries up to me and asks.

"What's wrong? Is it time?" He asks, with a worried expression on his face.

I nod and put a hand on my stomach and start walking down the stairs with Cameron's help. He quickly gathers our things and the emergency bag and places them in the trunk of my SUV, there were two car seats in the back seats.

Cameron then reappears and quickly but gently escorts me to the passenger seat. He then closes my door when I'm safely in and dashes to the drivers seat and starts the SUV, heading towards the hospital.

I take out my cell phone and call my mother, "Hey Mom. **(Where are you?)** Where am I? I'm in the car heading towards the hospital. **(They're coming?)** Yes, they're coming. **(Will you be okay?)** I'll be fine but if you can be there as soon as possible that'll be great. **(Okay we'll be there)** Okay, love you too Mom, see you soon."

I hang up and start taking deep breaths as the contractions start. In almost record time Cameron and I arrive at the hospital, the same one I has Cassandra and Caleb in.

So when we arrive looking somewhat panicked they move into high gear. They move me into my usual birthing room and make Cameron change into some scrubs.

Within the hour almost all of our families are there, including Cameron's family.

_They have pretty good timing._

Eight hours later, Evangeline Kensi Gibson and Marietta Abigail Gibson on December 25th at 9: 15 and 9: 18 p.m.

As our families are holding the twins I turn to Cameron whose watching me and say with a smile, "Marry Christmas I hope you like your presents."

Cameron takes his eyes off our mother's and looks at me with a wide smile and then kisses my forehead and says, "The best presents ever."

Looking at everyone standing around my hospital bed, passing around the twins I realize that maybe I was supposed to meet Jacob so that I can appreciate Cameron's love and affection.

_My life is now utterly perfect.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>The End<br>**

* * *

><p>Amber and Alice's pregnancy timeline:<p>

1. Amber is two months pregnant at Alice's wedding.

2. Amber is 4 months when Alice becomes pregnant again.

3. Alice is 5 months pregnant when Amber has her baby.

* * *

><p>Alice and Cameron's children timeline:<p>

Cassandra Anne Gibson, Age 5 through ch's 1-4, now 8.

Caleb James Gibson, Age 3 in ch 4.

Evangeline Kensi Gibson and Marietta Abigail Gibson, just born.

Alice and Cameron's children's godparents:

Cassandra's Godmother: Corrine Kim, Cassandra's Godfather: Sam Hanna.

Caleb's Godmother: Coriander Shughart (nee Hale), Caleb's Godfather: Shane Sanderson.

Evangeline's Godmother: Abby Scuito, Evangeline's Godfather: Jackson Shughart.

Marietta's Godmother: Ziva David, Marietta's Godfather: Chance Gordon.

* * *

><p>Playlist for Story:<br>The Parselmouths- The Black Family Anthem  
>Hilary Duff- Gypsy Woman<br>BoA- look whose talking


End file.
